Promises
by StarryNights513
Summary: After the death of Flora's father, Flora has lived under the mercy of her stepmother and stepsisters to do their bidding. Before her father's death, Flora made him a promise to treat all with kindness and patience. When a young man enters Flora's life, will she finally be free of her wicked stepmother and stepsisters? Based off the movie Ever After.
1. New Family, New Promises

**Sorry, there appeared to be a formatting problem when I uploaded this chapter so I am reuploading it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. The content is still the same.**

"My lady, get out of that tree, your father will be home any moment now!" an older lady shouted from a second story window to a girl who was perched on top of one of the highest branches of a large maple tree.

"Oh, Faragonda! Why can't I just stay up here? Father won't mind." the young girl begged as she looked at the older woman.

"Flora, get down this instant and wash up. You know that your father is also bringing a new mother and two sisters for you. Now, don't you want them to see the nice lady that you can be?" Faragonda asked the young eight year old as she sighed and climbed down the tree.

Once inside, Flora was put into a bath and Faragonda tried to brush through Flora's long and caramel colored hair. "Now child, I do not see why you can't just sit and knit like most young girls your age?" Faragonda mused as she brushed through tangle after tangle. Flora sat as Faragonda brushed through her hair and neatly placed it in a bow and dressed Flora in a light green gown appropriate for a young lady. Soon there was a rapping on the window which caused Flora to jump out of Faragonda's grasp and run towards the window.

"Riven! What are you doing here?" Flora shouted out the window to see a young boy her age staring up at her and squinting his eyes.

"You look like a girl!" Riven shouted back at her.

"That's because I am a girl, you half-wit!" Flora yelled back with wide eyes.

"You don't say?" Riven scoffed.

Flora stared down Riven and took off for the door and ran outside to tackle Riven. Riven ran away from her and ran to the garden were Flora grabbed him by the ankles and shoved him into the wet soil. Flora was only stopped by the sound of a horse draw carriage.

"You survive today, Mr. Riven Anderson." Flora smiled down at Helia as she got out of the mud and ran to the front of the house to find the servants, her father, and a woman with two young girls surrounding her that appeared to be Flora's age.

"There appears to be someone missing," Flora's father stated as he looked around, "I wonder where she could be?"

Flora knew that he was talking about her and ran into his arms, tackling him to the ground.

"What happened to you, young lady?" Flora's father asked as he looked at his daughter covered head to toe in mud.

"Riven was being nasty so I had to teach him a lesson." Flora responded as she held onto her father. Soon Riven appeared behind the large house, in a worse fashion than Flora was in.

"Well, I was hoping to present a young lady but I suppose that you will have to do." Flora's father chuckled. "May I present the Countess Cassandra and her daughters Krystal and Musa" **(I know that I am breaking away from the canon here but just hear me out).**

Cassandra and her young daughters curtsied slightly in unison as a sign of welcome as Flora stared up at her new mother in awe. She was beautiful with hair that shined like the sun. Her daughter Krystal shared her mother's same blonde hair but was lighter in color that it almost looked translucent in the sunlight and Musa seemed to share nothing of the other two ladies other than Cassandra's pale skin. Musa had long black hair that almost looked blue and had violet eyes as opposed to Krystal's hazel and Cassandra's brown.

"How do you do?" Flora asked as she curtsied back to them as part of the formality.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, m'lady." Faragonda said as she grabbed Flora by the hand and whisked her away back inside.

After Flora had taken a bath and had her supper, she was settled in for the night as she awaited her father to come in and read her a story and tell the true stories of his adventure. Flora knew that she was too old for her father's stories but she loved them nonetheless and the stories that were shared at night made Flora happy with the absence of her mother. There was a creak in the door and Flora shot up in her bed.

"Father?" Flora asked.

"Yes, darling?" Flora's father replied as he made his way into Flora's bedroom, the only light being the fireplace at the end of Flora's small bed.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was you." Flora smiled as she bounced in her bed in a seated position from excitement.

"Who did you expect?" Flora's father chuckled as he sat down next to Flora.

"You could have been a monster." Flora retorted as she looked up at her father.

"No monsters here, my darling. Now have you picked out a story?" Flora's father asked.

"We have read all of the stories." Flora pouted as she looked ahead of her.

"What? We couldn't have read every single story."

"Well, we did." Flora said as she looked back up to her father.

"Are you sure?" Flora's father asked and soon pulled out a small yet thick book that held a collection of short stories from around the world.

"Father! For me?" Flora jumped up.

"Yes, dear."

"Thank you, father!"

"Now Flora, I need to ask a favor from you before I read this story."

"Anything." Flora smiled.

"I am leaving again, just for a few days and will be back at the end of the week, but I need you to be a brave girl for me. Your new mother and sisters just arrived here today and will be needing to learn the ropes. Promise me that you will be on your best behavior and treat them and everyone that you meet with kindness and patience no matter how difficult that they prove to be." Flora's father instructed.

"I promise."

"Good! Now let's get to that story." Flora's father said as he sat upright and opened the book to page one. Flora snuggled back under her covers and slowly started to drift to sleep as her father read aloud the story of the young maiden and her fair prince.

It was the next morning and everyone was outside to see Flora's father off on another one of his meetings.

"I will miss you, father." Flora sighed as she reached up to give her father a hug.

"It is only for a few days. Now remember our promise?" Flora's father asked as he bent down to hug his young daughter.

"Yes, I do." Flora responded as she let go of her father and he wiped away a tear from her bronzed cheek.

Flora's father then turned to Cassandra and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hurry back to us, my love." Cassandra said as she held onto Flora's father.

"Come now, none of all these sad faces. I will be back before you know it." Flora's father chuckled.

Flora's father mounted the brown stallion and started to ride away to the gate. Cassandra and her daughters walked into the house but Flora looked back and stopped the mother and her daughters.

"Wait, he will wave to us at the gate. It is tradition." Flora smiled but was met with a scoff from Cassandra.

"Come along, girls." Cassandra huffed as she pushed her daughters inside.

Flora rolled her eyes and looked towards her father with a smile across her face but it soon became apparent that something was wrong when she saw her father let go of the reigns with one hand and clutch his chest. Flora's father slowly started to hunch over and soon fell off the horse.

"FATHER!" Flora screamed as she ran to where her father laid on the ground. Flora started to weep as she shook her father. Flora was soon joined by Cassandra on the ground next to the father and daughter.

"Flora..." was all Flora's father could say as he caressed her tear stained cheek. With the last utterance of Flora's name, he had died.

Flora sobbed into her father's chest as Faragonda tried to pull away Flora from her still father, but Flora protested and clutched onto her father. Cassandra feigned tears and shouted, "You cannot leave me here!" Cassandra grabbed onto the arms of Faragonda and stood up and the two made their way to the house, leaving Flora to grieve by her father's side.

 **Let me know what you think. I do not know if there has ever been a Winx and Ever After crossover that centered on Flora and Helia but I have not read every story that is out there and I think that my story will be a little different. Anyways, I love Ever After and the Winx Club so I thought I would do a little story inspiration from it. I own neither the Winx Club or Ever After so don't send the copyright police after me. That would not be fun. However, do send your reviews :)**


	2. Angel in the Orchard

Thirteen years had elapsed and Flora, along with her sisters Krystal and Musa had reached the blossoming ages of twenty-one. However, Flora grew under the harsh rules and labor that had been put forth by her stepmother. The rooster crowed signalling the start to another day that Flora had to wait on her stepmother and stepsister. Flora knew that her first task of the day was to go out to the small orchard that her father and her had started when she was young to pick the apples for breakfast, and if there were enough, to make a pie for dessert after supper.

Flora went outside and pass the small gates that led to the orchard and started to pick apples that had fallen to the ground and those that were hanging low in the trees. Flora was on her knees with her wicker basket beside her inspecting apples when she heard hooves in the distance. She looked up and noticed that the noise was coming towards her and all of a sudden a horse was coming near her with a mysterious rider. However, this was not any other horse, this was her father's horse.

Flora shot up and picked up and apple from the ground and squinted her eyes. "Oh no you don't," Flora muttered to herself as she took aim. She waited until the rider had gotten close enough and at the right moment she threw the apple and hit the rider, causing the rider to fall off the horse.

"Agh!" the rider groaned. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the rider was a man with long dark hair and pale skin. However, that did not matter to Flora as she continued to throw apples at the man.

"That will teach you to steal from us again!" Flora yelled as she continued to pelt the man with apples.

"Ow! Stop!" the man yelled back as he was hit in the side.

"Why? So you can steal more from us!?" Flora yelled.

The man noticed that Flora had stopped throwing apples at him momentarily and readjusted himself and Flora noticed a pin on his cloak and shirt, it was the Royal Crest of Linphea.

"Forgive me, your highness. Have mercy for I did not recognize you. If you require a horse, we have younger ones, stronger and more agile." Flora exclaimed as she fell to her knees and held her head down low.

The man that Flora had been throwing apples at had been no other than Prince Helia of Linphea. He was twenty-three years old and was the only child of the King and Queen and the sole heir to the throne of Linphea. Flora knew that she had messed up big time and did not know what her fate would be for attacking the crowned prince.

"Uh, don't worry about it." Helia commented as he held his head, noticing a bump where the apple had hit him. His vision was starting to go blurry that he hardly noticed the woman on her knees begging for mercy. "I only need the horse for a while longer."

Flora knew that she could not say no to the prince, seeing as she just attacked him. "Whatever you wish for, your highness." Flora replied. Soon Flora was met with a sack of money by her knees.

"For your silence. Tell no one from the palace that you have seen me here." Helia quietly said. He then mounted the horse and rode away, leaving Flora on her knees and her head still down.

When Flora heard that the sound of hooves had disappeared, she stood up and picked up the apples that had come into contact with the prince and brought them back to the large manor, along with tucking the sack of money into her dress for a good cause.

Back at the manor, Flora walked in through the back door to find Faragonda and Griselda preparing the breakfast for Cassandra and her daughters.

"Where have you been, child?" Griselda asked in a panic as Flora sauntered into the kitchen.

"I was picking apples but you will never guess what happened to me." Flora smiled as she set the baskets of apples on the counter. Flora then turned to the two older women and smiled as she told the tale of her meeting with the prince and the money that was given to her. Flora then looked at Faragonda with a wide smile and her eyes lit up.

"Flora, please don't tell me that you are going to do what I think you are going to do with that money. That is yours and you should spend it how you like." Faragonda protested.

"But helping Hagen is what I want." Flora replied as she looked at Faragonda and gave her a hug.

"FLORA!" Krystal's voice could be heard from the dining room.

Flora and Faragonda broke their hug and sighed. Faragonda took the money and placed it in the sack of flour for Flora to find later and use. Flora grabbed a bowl of hard boiled eggs and fruit and went out to the dining room to find Cassandra at the head of the table with Krystal and Musa on either side of her.

"There you are!" Krystal shouted as Flora set the food on the table and quickly retreated to the corner of the room to be available for their next order, whatever it may be.

"Girls, I have lovely news. It appears that the King and Queen have set out an announcement that Prince Helia is in need of a bride." Cassandra began the conversation while she broke into her egg.

"Why should we care? He would never marry one of us? Last I heard, only royalty marries royalty and we are not that." Krystal scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Krystal! What do I say about smart talk?" Cassandra scolded the blonde.

"Smart talk is for dumb people." Musa interjected which earned her glares from Cassandra and Krystal. Musa cleared her throat and went back to lightly tapping her egg to break the shell.

"Well, I thought that since you are both of age that it is time for you to be presented at court." Cassandra smiled to her daughters.

"Can I come? I would love to see all of the beautiful women in their gowns and all of their handsome partners." Flora begged as she smiled thinking about the courtiers and if they were like anything in her storybook that her father had given her the night before he died.

"You? At court?" Krystal started to laugh, "Just look at you, cinders everywhere! You look like you rolled around in soot and slept next to a pig!" Flora lowered her head and retreated back to the corner. Musa looked at Flora with sadness in her eyes, but did not say anything.

"But seriously, Flora. You are just not what I would say is up to par with what the court requires and respects of their young lords and ladies. I am sure that you understand." Cassandra explained as she eyed Flora up and down with an air of disgust.

Breakfast continued on with the Cassandra and her daughters discussing their plans to make their appearance in court. Flora stood in the corner as a tear rolled down her cheek as she dreamed of going to court and meeting everyone. Her mother was a member of the court, as was her father, and that is where they met and eventually fell in love. It pained Flora to know that she would never be able to have her day to shine in front of all the dignitaries of Linphea. Luckily, nobody saw the tear that Flora had swiftly wiped away.

Cassandra and her daughters left the table for their daily shopping trip and left the mess for Flora and the other servants to clean up. Flora walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the money from the kitchen before running up to her room to count it out.

"I think that this should be plenty." Flora sighed as she looked at the gold and silver that were in the small parcel. Soon a small knock was heard on the door. Flora quickly hid the money under her pillow. "Come in!" Flora shouted behind the closed door and Flora relaxed when she saw Faragonda and Griselda enter the room.

"What are you three doing here?" Flora asked as she looked at the women that she considered to be family as they walked into her room. Flora then noticed that the two women were carrying something large and made of fabric. "What is that?"

"Well, we thought that since you are going to court to buy back my Hagen, we thought that you should look like someone who belongs there." Faragonda smiled as she set down the fabric next to Flora.

"Besides, commoners are not allowed within the palace walls so you will have to wear this and pretend to be a courtier, that is if someone asks. You cannot tell anyone or you will be shipped away to some far off colony." Griselda informed.

Flora looked down and spread out the fabric to reveal a dark green dress adorned with rose embroidery. Flora marveled at the wonderful gown that was in front of her and knew that it was her mother's.

"Thank you!" Flora exclaimed as she looked at the two women and held up the dress to her body.

Flora stood up and the two women helped Flora into the large gown.

Flora looked at herself in the cracked mirror and suddenly there was knock on her door. Flora feared that it would be her stepmother or one of her stepsisters so she hid behind a small partition that hid her from plain view. However, when Griselda opened the door, Flora heard the reassuring voice of her dearest friend Riven.

"Hello, is Flora here?" Riven asked and Flora stepped out from behind the partition to greet her friend. Riven stared upon seeing his friend in a ornate gown that was a drastic departure from her usual brown and white dress, well, more like rags. "Where are you going?" Riven asked.

"If you must know, I am going to retrieve Hagen." Flora replied as she turned around so that Faragonda could put her hair up into a large bun.

"What? How?" Riven said baffled as he walked closer to Flora and leaned against the wall.

"I came into some money."

"How?"

"An angel gave it to me." Flora smiled as she stood up and walked over to Riven.

"Well you better hurry back soon before the ladies of the house come back from their shopping excursion." Riven commented.

"They said they would not be back until supper. Besides, I do not see the reason for their frivolity. They have almost spent all of father's money and have resorted to selling possessions and people as payment to the tax collectors." Flora scoffed. Flora took one last look in the mirror and pulled a few strands out of her bun. "Well, how do I look?" Flora asked.

"Like your mother." Griselda smiled as she cupped Flora's cheeks in her hands.

"Now go, child! Get Hagen before he is shipped away to the colonies. Be safe!" Faragonda exclaimed as she pushed Flora to the door.

Flora left the manor and was off to the palace with money in hand to rescue Hagen.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, reviews are really amazing!**


	3. Day at Court

Helia had walked into the large and ostentatious dining room and sat across the large table from his father. As Helia sat down, he huffed. He had been caught again and forced back into the castle, depriving him of the freedom that he yearned for.

"I see that you have made it back to the castle, my son." King Henry stated as he looked up from his breakfast and to his son who was angrily seated across from him.

"Yes, father. And I long for the day that I may leave again." Helia muttered.

"You know why you can't leave the castle. Now, have you met the Princess of Solaria? I think that she will make a fine bride for you." King Henry asked as he took a bite of toast.

"Isn't she in love with one of her guardsmen?" Helia asked.

"That does not matter. I think that she would help to unite the kingdoms and make both Linphea and Solaria stronger." King Henry said.

"But I don't want to marry for title and power, I want to marry for love." Helia argued.

"It is your duty as the prince to marry who we say." King Henry said sternly, pointing his fork in Helia's direction.

"Maybe I don't want to be the prince! I never asked to be one!" Helia shouted as he stood up from the table and walked away, leaving King Henry with his head in his hands.

Helia walked to the palace gardens where he saw his mentor and confidante, Saladin, painting a rose bush. Helia sat on the white bench next to Saladin and leaned back on the back of the bench. Helia sighed and started to mumble under his breath.

"You know, Helia, if you need something, you only need to ask." Saladin chuckled as he continued to paint.

"I am not in the mood, Saladin. My father is trying to force a marriage between me and a person that I do not love and I know that she does not love me." Helia groaned as he looked at his only friend.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Saladin asked as he turned to look at Helia.

"Well, I know that I cannot give up my title." Helia scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"I think that your father is a reasonable man. Maybe strike a deal with him. I think that you will be able to come to an...understanding." Saladin advised as he returned to painting the rose bushes.

"My father? Reasonable?" Helia chuckled as he walked over to where Saladin was standing a picked up a sketchbook. Helia sat back down on the bench and started to sketch the marigolds that were in the garden.

"It cannot hurt to try." Saladin said and Helia sighed as he continued to sketch the marigolds.

Helia sat and sketched, looking at the bright yellow flowers that were in front of him. He admired the way that they shone in the sun and brought a brightness to the garden that would have been missing if the marigolds had been absent. Soon, an older woman came and sat next to Helia. Helia looked up from his sketch and turned to look at the woman and smiled.

"Hello, mother." Helia smiled.

"Hello, Helia. My, aren't the flowers just lovely today." Helia's mom, Queen Margaret remarked.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to take over the keeping of the garden." Helia said as he returned to sketching, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I cannot help but to notice that there is something wrong." Queen Margaret stated. Helia put down his sketchbook and turned to his mother who looked at him with kind eyes.

"Well, father has announced that I am to be married this year and that would be fine, that is if I had anyone that I wanted to marry. He wants me to marry a woman that I have never met and someone that I do not love and who does not love me. I cannot take this any more mother, I want to be free." Helia replied as he poured out his heart to the only woman that he held dear.

"I see how that can weigh on your heart, my son. I will talk to your father and I think that we can come to an agreement. I think that I can change his mind on your arrangement with the Princess of Solaria, but, you must be willing to work with him in finding a bride." Queen Margaret softly said.

"Thank you, mother." Helia said as he hugged Queen Margaret.

"Helia, aren't you due at court? Now head inside and meet the guards at the front of the palace and they will escort you to the gates." Queen Margaret instructed and Helia broke away from the hug and slowly walked inside.

As Flora approached the gates of the palace and she took a deep breath in as she looked at the large building that was in front of her. After she passed through these gates, she knew that who she was had to be abandoned and she would have to become a courtier. Flora looked around and saw a group of stately men walking towards the gate and turned toward them and gave them a small curtsy and the men bowed their heads. The gate opened for the men and Flora snuck through with the men and smiled as she looked at the sights in front of her.

Flora looked at the bright colors of outfits that everyone wore. Golden threads shone in the sunlight and each hair was in place on every head of the members of court. Flora looked down and adjusted her dress as she walked further into the crowd. She walked by men and women who were deep in conversation talking politics and gossiping about other courtiers or people of another country. Flora smelled the perfumes that the women wore and she never noticed how awful she had smelled in comparison until that moment. However, nobody else noticed. Was Krystal right? Did she really belong in court or was she meant to spend her life sleeping in the attic waking every morning in the cinders left behind by the fire that would light the dark room allowing Flora to read the books that once belonged to her father?

Flora was brought back to reality when she saw the wagon where Hagen was being transported in on his way to the docks. Flora began to run to the wagon when she remembered where she was and started to slow down her pace, walking with a regal air about her. When Flora approached the wagon, the man guiding the horses stopped.

"Unless you have something of use to me, I advise you get out of the way!" the man spat at Flora.

Flora took a deep breath and commanded, "I demand you release this prisoner. He has been wrongfully sold and I am prepared to pay triple what was offered to you for his return to me and my manor."

"He has been ordered to the colonies by the king! So move along!" the man shouted. He started to move the horses and wagon forward when Flora impulsively grabbed the reigns.

"Release him, NOW!" Flora yelled. The man, growing angrier, pulled out a whip and raised it above his head and was about to strike until a voice stopped him.

"Halt!" a voice shouted and the man softly lowered the whip and bowed his head. Flora recognized the voice as Prince Helia's and stood with her eyes wide open. "How dare you threaten to strike a lady."

"Your highness, she-" the man started to protest but Prince Helia held up his hand.

"My lady, are you alright? Please tell me what happened." Prince Helia asked softly. Flora took a deep breath before turning around to face the Prince hoping that he would not recognize him.

When Prince Helia saw Flora, he was taken aback by her vibrant green eyes, tan skin, and long caramel colored hair. He admired the way that her dress differed from the other dresses of the court in that it was not ornate and she did not drown herself in jewels and extravagance. The young woman in front of him was not only beautiful, but also looked down to Earth but there was no way of knowing from looks alone.

"Your highness, forgive me for my vociferous display, I am trying to free this man who has been in my service for years but was wrongfully sold and is to be sent to the colonies. I demand his release and I am ready to pay for it." Flora explained.

"You are asking for his release?" Prince Helia mused as he smirked.

"No, I am demanding it. I demand freedom for this man and nothing will stop me until I see that his freedom is ensured." Flora sternly said.

"I see," Helia said as he raised his eyebrow. Helia then turned to the man transporting the wagon of men that held Hagen, "Release this man. Now." Helia stated.

"But-"

"Now!" Prince Helia commanded. The man climbed down from the top of the wagon and unlocked the caged wagon, releasing Hagen. Flora ran over to Hagen and took him into her arms in an embrace.

"You look just like your mother." Hagen whispered so that only he and Flora could hear.

"Yes yes, meet me at the gate and we will return home." Flora whispered back then ordered as part of her facade, "Bring around the horses, I will be there shortly."

Flora watched Hagen walk to the gate and then turned around to face Helia. "Thank you, your highness." Flora then started to walk towards the gate.

"Wait," Helia called out, "I have never been spoken in the manner that you spoke to me, why is that?"

"I think that people are afraid of you." Flora said candidly.

"Why is that? Have I done anything that people would cause people to fear me?" Helia asked as he looked at Flora with concern.

"Well, no, your highness. However, these policies of the kingdom have caused people to live in fear and caution, for the punishment of any crime is shipment to the colonies. My servant, and others like him, have done nothing wrong but be born in a class that has relegated them to the lowest rung of society and be traded like property when all they crave is freedom and respect. Is that a crime?" Flora stated. Helia was once again taken aback, but not for Flora's beauty, but instead for her passion.

"I suppose that it is not. Where do you find your passion?" Helia asked as he walked closer to Flora.

"It does not matter where I have gotten it, but instead that I have it. Do you?" Flora asked as she slowly walked away.

"Excuse me?" Helia responded as he walked to catch up with Flora.

"If people who cherish freedom, who know the importance of mutual respect and are aware of the imperative necessity to establish a constructive and critical debate, if these people are not ready to speak out, to be more committed and visible, then we can expect sad, painful tomorrows. The choice is ours.*" Flora said as she looked at Helia.

"How can I hope to gain people the freedom that they desire, when I myself don't have freedom?" Helia asked.

"Your highness, you experience freedoms that some people could only dream of having." Flora replied.

"And some have the freedom that I crave." Helia argued.

"Your highness, you are the prince with powers beyond what you can conceive, nobody can give you freedom. If you're a man, you take it.** Now, I must be going. Good day, your highness."

"Wait, how have I never seen you here before?" Helia asked as he reached out for Flora's hand. Flora looked down seeing that the Prince of Linphea had grabbed her hand. The hand of a servant. She quickly retracted her hand, hoping that he would not see the faint traces of dirt under her nails and the calluses that marked her skin.

"I am staying here, with a cousin." Flora lied, for to reveal her true identity would cause her to land in jail and be sent away.

"Please tell me your name." Helia begged.

"I cannot." Flora said.

"Then tell me your cousin's name."

Flora thought about what to say next, she could not say where she was staying for her status would be made apparent. Instead Flora sighed and responded, "My name is Countess Alyssa Rose Convallaria, your highness."

Flora swiftly curtsied before Helia could respond and walked back toward the gate, leaving the prince in a state of awe, wonder, and confusion.

"Alyssa..." Helia sighed with a smile on his face.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. You know what to do. The answer is review for those who don't know what to do.**

 ***Quote by Tariq Ramadan**

 ****Quote by Malcolm X**


	4. By the Lake

As Faragonda and Griselda were busy working in the garden, they saw Flora and Hagen walking up the path. Griselda was the first to see the young woman and elderly man that she turned around and excitedly tapped Faragonda on the shoulder to gain her attention.

"Faragonda, look!" Griselda exclaimed as she pointed to Flora and Hagen. Faragonda turned around, dropped her shovel and ran up to Hagen, Griselda following close behind.

Faragonda jumped into Hagen's arms and gave him a myriad of excited kisses around his face as she cried tears of joy. Griselda joined in the hugs, welcoming her old friend with laughter and happiness. Faragonda pulled Flora into the hug and thanked her for bringing Hagen back.

"Thank you so much, Flora." Faragonda whispered through tears.

"You are very welcome. I am so glad to have Hagen back with us." Flora said. "But now, I must hurry inside to change before Cassandra and her daughters come back." Flora then gave everyone another hug before going inside to change out of her mother's gown.

Back at the palace, Helia was walking around the corridors full of paintings of kings and queens of the past. He thought about if he would be able to be a great ruler like King Gregor I and Queen Amelia II or would history place him in notoriety with people like King Valtor I? Helia sighed as he looked up at the portrait of King Henry III, his father. His portrait looked so stately despite King Henry only taking the crown a year before Helia was born. King Henry was only twenty-five when he took the throne after the death of Helia's grandfather, King Helia I, whom Helia was named after. How did his father deal with the stress of ruling a kingdom at such a young age? Could Helia do it if he were to take over now? Helia's trance was broken when he heard voices coming down the corridor, his father's and mother's.

"Helia, what are you doing down here? You should be heading to the dining room." Queen Margaret sweetly asked.

"I am, mother. I am just admiring the portraits." Helia responded. "I was wondering if you two had time to talk about my arrangement." Helia asked as he turned to his mother and father.

"We have," King Henry stated, "we have decided to postpone your engagement to the Princess of Solaria, however, you must find a bride within a month. She must be of high standing and must gain our approval. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father. Thank you." that was not the response that Helia was hoping for, but it was better than being forced to marry someone that he did not know.

"Enough of this marriage talk, let's go eat." Queen Margaret announced as she grabbed her husband and son's arm and walked towards the dining room.

Back at the manor, Flora had changed in time before her stepmother and stepsisters had walked into the front door after shopping all day. Flora went downstairs to greet them at the door and to take their packages up to their rooms.

"How were the markets today? Was there anything of interest?" Flora asked as she took their packages from the carriage.

"I found the mo-," Musa started to say but was cut off by her mother clearing her throat and motioning her head for Musa to walk inside. Musa lowered her head and walked inside.

"Flora, do not talk to my daughters in such familiarity. You know that you are only to address them in a manner of dignity and respect. Now, bring those boxes up to their rooms and hurry back to serve us for dinner." Cassandra scolded as she looked down at Flora who bent her head down. Cassandra walked into the manor when she saw Hagen and stopped in her tracks, "When did you get back?"

"Just this afternoon, I was released for...good behavior." Hagen responded knowing that he could not tell the truth on how he was able to come back.

"Well then, go catch a chicken or something." Cassandra shooed Hagen away and Hagen bowed and walked away.

The next day, Krystal was looking out her window when she saw a royal carriage coming up to the manor and she ran downstairs to tell her mother.

"Mother! There is a royal carriage outside of our house." Krystal exclaimed as she ran into the large drawing room where Cassandra was reading in front of the fire and Musa was knitting.

"Krystal, what did I s-," Cassandra started to scold until she realized what Krystal had said, "a royal carriage?"

"Yes, mother. Right outside of the house." Krystal explained again with enthusiasm.

"Well, put on your finest jewels and meet me at the door." Cassandra instructed her daughters as she stood up to adjust her dress in the mirror in the room. Soon there was a knock on the door while Krystal and Musa put on their finest pieces of jewelry. Cassandra walked to the door and pushed away the servant who was preparing to open the door, opening the door herself.

Behind the door was Prince Helia and a man standing beside him with a horse.

"Good morning, I am sorry to come by unannounced but I had borrowed a horse from your manor and I am here to return it." Helia stated. Soon there was a clamoring within the house and out spilled Krystal and Musa behind their mother.

"I had no idea that a horse was missing, your highness." Cassandra said.

"Ah yes, I had told one of your servants to keep it a secret between the two of us, though she did have quite the arm." Helia chuckled as he indicated to the faint bruise on his head.

"I apologize, your highness. She is slow in the head. She does not know what she does sometimes." Cassandra falsely explained as she knew that he was talking about Flora.

"She understood what she was doing. No matter, thank you for the horse and I must be on my way." Helia said as he bowed to the ladies of the house. He then looked up at Krystal, "My that necklace is quite...stunning." Helia struggled to find a word for the gaudy emerald necklace that adorned Krystal's neck.

"This old thing?" Krystal asked as she indicated to the necklace that she had just bought the other day at the market.

"Well, it is quite stunning nonetheless." Helia smiled and turned around to walk away from the manor and climb into the carriage. The women lowered their heads until the carriage was past the gate.

"You there," Cassandra pointed to Hagen as he walked by with a garden shovel in his hand, "take this horse to the stables. And where is Flora?" Cassandra ordered.

"She is out collecting truffles. I suspect that she will be back soon." Hagen explained as he took the reigns of the horse and started walking towards the stables.

"No matter, girls, get inside." Cassandra ordered once again turning around to her daughters. "It appears that you made a good impression on the prince, Krystal. I think that we can work with that and give you not only a husband, but a crown."

"Mother, we all know that he is engaged to that Prince Helia is engaged to that blonde tart of Solaria." Krystal groaned as she turned to her mother.

"Well, there was a decree that was in the paper that said that Prince Helia has a month to find a bride but t can be anyone of high standing, as in any member of the court." Musa said matter of factly earning stares from her mother and sister.

"Did I say something wrong?" Musa asked.

"No, you have said everything right." Cassandra smiled as she walked up the stairs with a giddy Krystal.

Flora was out in the small forest with a small pig collecting truffles under the dirt. Flora was on the ground when she saw that she had ventured far enough in the woods that she had reached the large lake outside of the property. Flora smiled as she tied the pig to a tree, took off her shoes and outer layer of her dress, and slowly walked into the lake.

On the other side of the lake, Helia was talking with Saladin.

"Suppose that I don't find anyone and I am forced to marry someone that I don't love. Then I will live miserably and I will be a miserable a king. I don't think that I am cut out to be a king." Helia sighed as he skipped rocks from the bank.

"Helia, I think that you are going to be a kind and wonderful king. I believe that there is a power that will give you your queen that you will love and cherish. You are not going to be miserable, I know it." Saladin reassured the young prince.

"I only have a month, I don't think that I can find anyone. Angels don't fall from the sky." Helia said as he sat down. Helia then noticed that Saladin was putting on shoes that looked like tiny boats.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Helia chuckled as he looked down at Saladin's feet.

"My own invention. I am trying to walk on water." Saladin answered before standing and headed to the water. Helia laughed as he saw Saladin trudge over the water.

Saladin walked through the waters of the lake sighing at the fact that his feet were becoming soaked. He then looked down and saw a woman floating in the water with tan skin and caramel colored hair. "Looks like there is going to be rain."

Flora opened her eyes and saw Saladin standing above her and screamed in shock which sent Saladin flying back into the water. Helia heard and saw the commotion and stood up and ran into the water seeing Saladin standing up and walking with a young woman, both of them with their clothes soaked.

"Saladin are you alright?" Helia asked.

"I was trying to walk among the Gods and stumbled upon an angel." Saladin indicated to Flora. Flora looked up and locked eyes with Helia before gasping.

"Alyssa?" Helia asked.

"Your highness." Flora said in shock.

Helia looked at Flora and saw that she was soaked from head to toe and was only wearing a thin dress, as she had taken off the outer layer of her dress to swim. Helia then took his navy blue cloak and wrapped it around Flora's arms.

"Here, you look like you are freezing." Helia said as he held the cloak around Flora and held Flora close to him. Flora looked up and smiled to be close to the prince but remembered who she was and getting close to him would be a bad idea. She had to protect herself and the people that she loved. Flora moved out of Helia's grasp and handed Helia back his cloak.

"I am quite alright, your highness." Flora sternly remarked.

"You are shivering." Helia pointed out to a shaking Flora and moved closer to her and placed the cloak around her shoulders once again and brought her close to him. "I insist."

"Thank you, your highness." Flora whispered as she looked up at Helia and saw his dark sapphire eyes looking down at her. Flora blushed and looked forward as she, Helia, and Saladin making their way out of the water.

On the bank of the water, Helia seated Flora on the log that he had previously sat and used his hands to rub Flora's arms to warm her up.

"Now, where are the rest of your clothes?" Helia asked. Flora then grabbed the cloak and wrapped herself further in it, noticing her nakedness.

"On the other side of the lake, I thought that I would have a swim today, your highness." Flora explained as she looked down at her feet, still shivering. Saladin was on the other side of the log, wringing out his clothes as they still soaked his body.

"I will take you to the other side." Helia said as he walked over and grabbed his horse.

"What about your friend, your highness?" Flora asked as she pointed to Saladin.

"Don't worry about me, my lady. I can use the privacy to get out of these clothes and dry off." Flora looked over to Saladin and up at Helia and she took his hand in hers. Helia placed Flora onto the horse and Helia climbed behind her.

"So where are your servants?" Helia asked as he lightly kicked the horse and it started to walk.

"I have given them the day off, your highness." Flora made an excuse.

"A day off? From what? Their lives?" Helia scoffed.

"What do you mean by that, your highness?" Flora questioned, obviously annoyed.

"I just mean that they live to serve and I don't know what they would do with a day off." Helia chuckled.

"Do you honestly think that people are born for the sole purpose of serving? They have lives and dreams, like you and me." Flora sighed.

"Well..." Helia started to say but Flora took the reigns from his hand and pulled on them, stopping the horse. "What are you doing?"

"I think that I will walk from here." Flora coldly said as she hopped off the horse and started walking.

"I am sorry. Please, don't go." Helia begged.

"I forgive you, your highness. But I still have to get going." Flora sighed as she curtsied towards the prince, giving him back his cloak.

"May I see you again?" Helia asked.

Flora thought about her situation and thought that it would be best to comply and meet the prince on her terms. She knew that she had to be in control of the situation. She knew that if she could finish her chores that she would be able to join the prince as her stepmother and stepsisters would be out in the city for the whole night.

"I am available tomorrow night." Flora replied as she looked up at Helia who was still on his horse. Helia climbed off the horse and walked towards Flora.

"I would be honored if you would accompany me to the Linphea Monastery. It is filled with books and I spend time there regularly." Helia said.

"I would love to join you, your highness." Flora replied as she smiled towards Helia.

"Please, call me Helia." Helia said as he approached Flora and gently took his hand in hers, placing a light kiss on top of it causing Flora to blush.

"Helia..." Flora softly said.

"I will see you tomorrow night, Alyssa." Helia said as he climbed back on his horse.

Flora watched Helia gallop away and she thought about the kiss that lingered on her hand. She then started to walk back to get her clothes and head back to the manor to return to her life as Flora, the servant girl.

 **Another chapter done! I hope that you like it! I have noticed that there is an author on here that has unfortunately taken an ending of another story that I have and it is almost word for word. What should I do? Sorry, I try my best to not take other people's stories. I get that themes will be the same which is something that will naturally happen but when my stories are being taken word for word, I get a little offended that my stuff is being stolen. Anyways, review and if you have any advice, let me know.**


	5. Secrets and Plotting

Flora walked into the large manor, dry from walking back from the lake where she walked into the drawing room to bring in more firewood.

"Somebodys in trouble." Krystal said in a sing-song voice as she played a board game with Musa.

"What?" Flora asked as she turned around but as she did, Cassandra lunged at her and pushed Flora into a large red chair.

"How dare you! You stupid girl!" Cassandra yelled at Flora as Krystal smirked from behind.

"What? What are you talking about?" Flora asked as she hastily looked around the room.

"Don't pretend that you do not know!" Cassandra spat at Flora. Flora continued to look at Cassandra with confusion deep in her green eyes.

"The prince decided to pay us a little visit. To return a horse that he had borrowed and mentioned that you had assaulted him!" Cassandra yelled.

"I am sorry, I did not recognize him. I stopped when he revealed himself and I begged for mercy." Flora softly argued.

"Well then, you still must be punished." Cassandra said as she retreated away from Flora.

"You will work with Faragonda and Griselda this weekend at the market cleaning out the chicken pens." Cassandra instructed and Flora slowly nodded her head. "Now, go set the table."

Flora stood up with her head still down and went to go set the table. As the table was set, Flora walked into the kitchen where she saw Faragonda, Griselda, and to her surprise, Riven.

"What are you doing here, Riven? You know that you are not supposed to be in the house." Flora whispered harshly.

"Calm down, Flora. You know that none of them come back in here." Riven sighed as he leaned against the table and picked at the bread.

"Stop that!" Flora swatted Riven's hand, knocking the bread out of it.

"Hey! What has gotten into you?" Riven asked as he watched the bread fall from his hand.

"I have already gotten in trouble today. I don't need any further punishments." Flora said as she walked over to cut apples for the dessert.

"Why? What did you do?" Riven asked as he walked over to Flora and stood beside her.

"I accidentally attacked the prince." Flora sighed.

"Really? How did you manage to do that?" Riven asked.

"It was an accident, Riven. Speaking of the prince, I am meeting with him tomorrow." Flora smiled up at Riven.

"Is he throwing you in jail?" Riven smirked earning him a smack in the back of the head from Griselda. "Ow!"

"Serves you right." Faragonda said as she poured stew into three different bowls.

"What are you meeting the prince for anyways?" Griselda asked looking suspiciously at Flora.

"I ran into him when I went to free Hagen. We talked and I kind of told him I was my mother, not trying to let him know who I really was." Flora began.

"Why did you do that?" Griselda asked in shock.

"He asked me what my name was. I didn't know what else to say." Flora answered as she continued to cut apples. "I then went for a swim in the lake behind the manor and he was there as well and then we started talking again and now I am meeting him tomorrow night." Flora sighed with a smile on her face.

"How could he not tell you were a servant?" Riven chuckled as he looked at Flora with dirt on her hands and face. Flora snapped her head around and glared at Riven.

"When is he coming?" Faragonda asked.

"Tomorrow at five. I need to finish my chores before then and get ready." Flora sighed as she placed the apple slices into a bowl.

"We will help you with your chores!" Faragonda beamed. "All of us! And then we will help you get ready." Faragonda then turned to Riven, "That means you too."

"What? Why me? I'm not the one spending the evening with the prince." Riven asked in defense.

"Please, Riven?" Flora begged as she pouted her pink lips and widened her green eyes.

"Ugh, fine. But I am not doing anything nasty." Riven groaned. Flora ran over to Riven and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Riven!"

"Yeah, yeah." Riven rolled his eyes as he pried Flora off of him. "Well, I better get out of here. I guess that you can count on me tomorrow." Riven said as he snuck out the window, saluting the three women in the kitchen.

Flora smiled and turned around to finish making the apple dessert for the night and after eating her meal, went to bed, thinking about her day tomorrow and meeting with Helia.

Flora awoke the next morning and quickly began with her chores. Riven snuck through the kitchen door like the night before and was set on the task of cooking the eggs. Flora smiled as she looked at the others helping her so that she may have a wonderful night with Helia.

"Flora we-" Musa walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Riven. "Who is this?" Musa asked.

"Musa, please don't tell your mother. He is not supposed to be here but he has volunteered to help with the chores today. He is my best friend." Flora pleaded.

"Why is he helping you?" Musa asked once again.

"He and I have plans to go for a walk this evening." Flora lied.

"I won't tell." Musa lightly smiled. "But we, well mother, is requesting that you do not give us toast. Something about us needing to keep our figure for the ball at the end of the month."

"What ball?" Flora asked as she looked up at Musa.

"This morning, a royal courier came with an invitation inviting all ladies to the ball that will be held in the prince's honor. It is said that he will announce who he will marry. The courier also brought mother an extravagant pendant, I have no clue what that is for. Anyways, mother thinks that one of us could win over the prince." Musa explained.

"Really?" Flora asked as her eyes lit up.

"Well maybe not you." Musa sadly said as she looked at Flora up and down and saw the dirt and flour upon her apron. "But I think that you should come to the ball with us anyways. You are our stepsister after all." Musa said and Flora lightly smiled at Musa.

"Well, I better get going. Mother will start to get suspicious. It was nice to meet you, Riven." Musa said as she exited the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Riven asked as he looked at the door that Musa walked out of.

"My stepsister." Flora responded.

"She didn't seem evil." Riven looked at Flora confused.

"No, the evil one is Krystal. Musa is the quiet one. She is quite nice, that is when she actually speaks but it is not very often." Flora explained.

"Do you think Mus-" Riven started to say but was cut off when Flora gave him a look.

"Don't even think about it, Riven."

"Excuse me? Says the servant spending time with the His Royal Highness Prince Helia of Linphea..." Riven loudly said but was met with Flora's hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" Flora quieted Riven.

Flora grabbed the plates of prepared food and brought them out to her stepmother and stepsisters.

"So mother, did you get it?" Krystal asked as she picked up her fork.

"Of course I did, Krystal. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Cassandra smirked and then took a bite of her eggs.

"Oh, mother! I am so excited for our shopping trip." Krystal squealed.

"What is going on?" Musa asked as she took a sip of water.

"This does not concern you, dear." Cassandra said, never taking her eyes off her fork as she brought another scoop of eggs to her mouth. Musa lowered her head and continued to eat the rest of her breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, Cassandra, Krystal, and Musa grabbed their small purses and headed off to the market, leaving Flora and the rest of the servants to do the chores of the house before Helia came.

At the market, Cassandra and Krystal stood by one of the stalls talking while Musa was watching a small group of musicians play flutes and violins.

"Do you think that this will work?" Krystal asked as she looked at an ornate carriage at the edge of the market.

"Of course, my connection in the palace is most trustworthy. Do you think that you would land in the arms of the prince so easily? No, you must charm your way up. Now take this and be the sweet Krystal that I know that you can be." Cassandra instructed as she handed Krystal and object covered by a handkerchief.

Krystal took a deep breath and smiled as she approached the ornate carriage and knocked on the door. Soon, Queen Margaret's head turned to see a genuflecting Krystal outside of the carriage window.

"Why hello, dear." Queen Margaret said.

"Your Majesty, I was walking through the market with my mother and I saw that something had fallen out of your royal purse. I ran to retrieve it and now I am returning it to its rightful owner." Krystal sweetly lied as she held up a large pendant with a large emerald in the center surrounded by gold and small diamonds.

"Thank you, child. I did not even know that I had brought it with me. It is truly remarkable that you would return such a treasure." Queen Margaret said in astonishment as she lightly took the pendant from Krystal. "Say, would your mother and you like to join me for tea in the garden tomorrow afternoon?" Queen Margaret asked.

Krystal turned around and saw her mother who was nodding. Krystal turned to face the Queen, "It would be an honor to join you, Your Majesty."

"Excellent! Come at noon and then you will be able to make it to the royal tennis match. Helia is to play his friend Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Sky will most likely bear Helia but it will still be amazing to cheer him on." Queen Margaret smiled.

"I doubt that anyone will be able to beat Prince Helia, Your Majesty." Krystal giggled.

"Well, you have never seen him play Sky." the Queen laughed. "Anyways, I must be going. I will see you tomorrow." The carriage drove away and Krystal stood up and walked back over to her mother, a smirk on both of their faces.

It was four o'clock and Flora and the rest of the servants were still not done with their chores.

"I worry that I will not finish in time." Flora worried.

"Don't worry, Flora. We only have a little more to do. Just finish polishing the silver and then we will help you get ready." Faragonda said calmly, placing her small hand on Flora's shoulder.

"Thank you again." Flora smiled.

"You are very welcome. It is not everyday that we have someone in the house meet with the prince." Faragonda said.

Another half hour passed and Flora finally finished polishing the silver. Flora looked up at the large clock in the drawing room and ran up the stairs to bathe before meeting with Helia. Upon exiting the bath, Flora only had fifteen minutes to do her hair and get dressed. Luckily, she had some help.

As Faragonda and Griselda helped Flora get into another one of her mother's dresses, Riven was busy fetching Flora brushes and pins to do her hair. Soon the sound of hooves could be heard and Flora started to panic as Griselda tightened up her bodice. Riven hastily placed pins in her hair and Faragonda brought Flora a pair of shoes. Once Flora checked herself in the mirror, she heard a knock on the door which sent Flora flying down the stairs.

Flora stopped at the door and opened it to reveal Helia standing there wearing a dark blue shirt, white tights **(A/N this is the Renaissance time when men wore that kind of stuff)** and black boots.

Upon seeing Flora, Helia stared as he saw Flora in a deep burgundy dress with long sleeves that showed off her chest. Her hair was left down with pieces pulled back framing her face. Helia cleared his throat, "You look radiant, Alyssa."

Flora blushed, "You look as regal as you always do, Prince Helia."

"Thank you. Now shall we go?" Helia asked as he held out his arm.

"Gladly." Flora smiled as she grabbed Helia's arm.

Helia helped Flora into the carriage and after getting into the carriage on the other side, they were off on their nightly adventure.


	6. Monks and Bandits

Helia and Flora walked into the large monastery where they were encased in the sound of monks chanting the ancient words of Linphea and the smell of incense filled the room. Flora smiled as she walked in and breathed in deeply and let the aroma of pine and mint enter her nose. Helia looked down and saw Flora smiling and walking towards the books that lined the walls of the monastery.

"I have never seen so many books in my life. I wouldn't know where to start." Flora exclaimed as she felt the soft spines of the books and traced her fingers over the indented lettering.

"Do you have a favorite book?" Helia asked as he walked up behind Flora.

"I could never choose. I would rather choose a favorite plant in Linphea." Flora turned around to Helia and smiled as she looked up in his aqua eyes and walked over to the bannister of the entering staircase and looked down to see the monks chanting the books that they read aloud.

"What inspired this love of reading?" Helia asked.

"When I was a young girl, my father would read to me every night." Flora responded as she swayed to the music.

"What did he read to you?"

"Everything. Philosophy, poetry, stories of noble heroes on quests, romances, fairy tales. I fell in love with the spoken word and I would listen to him read as I fell asleep reading to me. The last book he got me was a collection of fairy tales from around the world. I would give anything to hear his voice again." Flora sighed with longing but then turned to Helia and smiled.

Helia stood in shock and turned around and walked away.

"Have I done anything to offend you?" Flora asked as she turned away from the bannister and looked at Helia starting to climb a set of stairs.

"No, I am not offended. I am only shocked. You have expressed more emotion in one memory than I have in the total of my life. Your passion for the world and honesty continue to both baffle and amaze me." Helia stated as he looked at Flora in her eyes, causing her to blush.

Helia walked closer to Flora and grabbed her hands. Flora looked up at Helia with wide eyes and looked into his sapphire ones filled with an emotion that Flora could not decipher.

"Thank you, Alyssa. You have changed my life in the past two days than anyone has before. Nothing could express my gratitude for you." Helia whispered to Flora and Flora smiled back to Helia. However, on the inside, Flora could not help but to feel saddened at the reality of her situation. She would have to tell him someday about who she really was, but for tonight, she was happy to be in his presence.

"Come on, I think that I should bring you home. It is getting late." Helia said as the clock struck nine at night. Flora nodded and the couple went back to the carriage where they spent the ride back to the manor talking further about philosophy and literature. Soon, the conversation moved to their personal lives.

"You have never had to boil water?" Flora asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not. Have you?" Helia responded with a chuckle.

"Everyday." Flora stated.

"I thought that you had servants?" Helia questioned.

"Yes, but I can boil my own water. In fact, I do a lot around my manor. I am not completely helpless."

"I see." Helia looked Flora up and down.

"What?"

"Nothing." Helia replied as he smiled at Flora, causing her to blush once again.

Helia admired the brunette beauty in front of him. He was amazed by her honesty and passion as well as her beauty. She was too good to be true. Flora smiled back at Helia noticing that the smile had never left his face. Flora felt as though she had misjudged prince Helia. He was not the entitled prince that she had made him out to be when she first met him. He had surprised her with his willingness to listen and his kindness.

Flora and Helia continued to sit in peaceful silence until they were interrupted when they felt the carriage fly up and land, collapsing on itself. As a result, Flora went flying into Helia's arms. Helia held on tightly to Flora until Flora removed herself from his hold.

"What was that?" Flora asked as she readjusted her dress.

"I don't know but I will check." Helia said as he exited the carriage.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. We must have hit a bump on the road and the wheel has been shattered." the driver said as he and Helia stared at the broken wheel. Flora overheard and walked out to join the two men outside of the carriage.

"Well what are we to do now?" Helia sighed.

"I will run and send for another carriage." the driver stated.

"And what are we to do until then?"

"We will walk." Flora smiled.

"Walk?" Helia responded in shock.

"Why not? It is not far? It is better than sitting here waiting." Flora said.

"Fine. Tell the king that I will be back late." Helia instructed the driver.

"Of course, Your Highness." the driver said and unhitched the horse from the carriage and rode off to the palace.

"Well, we should start walking." Flora said and the two were off on foot to the manor.

An hour passed and Flora was standing on top of a small cliff as Helia stood on the ground.

"I don't see why I am down here and you are up there. In your undergarments no less." Helia remarked as he looked around the small clearing in the forest.

"Well, we couldn't have you breaking your pretty little neck. I don't think that your father would like that too well and I would no longer have an escort back home." Flora giggled.

"You climb, do housework, recite poetry and philosophy, and rescue servants. Is there anything that you can't do?" Helia chuckled.

"Fly." Flora responded and laughed. "Now turn around so I can climb down, I see the manor." Flora instructed Helia.

Helia smiled and turned around and was met with a punch to the nose. He saw that he was face to face with a group of bandits that hid out in the forest.

Helia scrambled to his feet and shouted up to Flora, "Don't come down!"

Flora looked down and her eyes widened as she saw that Helia began to fight the group of men that surrounded him. Helia did his best to fight off the bandits and Flora knew that she had to come down to help him. She then noticed that one of the men picked up her dress.

"My fiancée will thank you for this dress." the man chuckled as he waved Flora's dress in the air.

"You will give me back my dress!" Flora commanded and then jumped on his back as Helia knocked out one of the many men that were eager to fight him.

As Flora landed on the man who held her dress, she was picked up and held with a knife near her throat.

"Let her go, your quarrel is with me." Helia commanded through heavy breath. The bandits released Flora and Flora pushed the men away from her.

"I demand that you release my escort and give me back my dress and a horse!" Flora demanded as she stood with her held high, trying to appear regal and serious. The bandits only laughed at her.

"My lady, you may have anything that you can carry." the leader of the bandits said through laughs.

"May I have your word on that?" Flora asked as she looked at the bandit.

"You have my honor as leader of The Brotherhood." the man said.

Flora then looked at the man who held her dress and walked towards him but then veered to the left and walked past him to where Helia was standing. Both the bandits and Helia looked at each other with quizzical looks on their faces.

Flora then squatted and placed one arm in between Helia's legs and used her other hand to wrap Helia's arm around her back. Helia's and the bandits' eyes widened as Flora let out a small grunt and stood up, carrying Helia.

Flora walked past the bandits and gave them a slight nod and smile as she walked past them and started to walk down the path.

The bandits started to laugh as they saw the beautiful young maiden carrying the prince on her back.

"Come back!" the leader shouted through laughs, "We'll give you a horse!"

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than my others but I promise that you will enjoy the next chapter ;). For those who have seen Ever After, don't spoil anything!**


	7. Firelight

Flora and Helia were walking in the woods with the bandits and Flora was chatting with their leader.

"What brought you to the life of a bandit?" Flora asked.

"I thought that you would ask that," the leader lightly chuckled, "you see, I was a captain of the Andros army and I made the mistake of falling in love with the princess. She was engaged to Nex, the prince of Hart and I was just a captain with a duty and responsibility, as did Princess Aisha. After the wedding, my heart broke every time that I looked at her and I knew that I could not be in the same place with her. So my brother, Roy," the leader indicated to a man with tan skin and blonde hair, "and I fled Andros and have been living on the run for quite some time. Along the way, we have found other men who have joined us and we have been living out in the forest."

"But why not find a job? Why steal? With your skill I am sure that you would have made an excellent Linphean captain." Flora exclaimed.

"And risk my capture and return to Andros where I would be forced to serve and be in the presence of the Princess and Nex? I think not, my lady. You and Prince Helia must never tell a soul." the leader said as he stopped to turn to Flora.

"At least tell me your name so that I may address you properly." Flora sighed and smiled lightly.

"My name is Nabu." the leader said and took a slight bow.

"Alyssa." Flora introduced herself and curtsied. "I couldn't imagine having to hide your identity to protect yourself and the people that you love."

"I think you do." Nabu leaned and whispered in Flora's ear.

"What?" Flora gasped in shock but Nabu only walked away to catch up to his brother.

Flora looked at Nabu with wide eyes and concern until she felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump. Flora turned around to see Helia and she smiled.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you." Helia apologized as he looked down at Flora.

"Do not apologize, Your Highness. I was the one who had stopped walking." Flora smiled.

"We had better catch up to the rest of the men. Would you like a break from walking and ride the horse?" Helia indicated to the horse that was walking alongside one of the bandits.

"I do not mind walking." Flora said, "But thank you."

"I think that we will stop here for supper!" Nabu's voice could be heard down the path.

"Good, I am starving." Helia exclaimed and then shocked Flora by grabbing her hand and walking quickly to where Nabu and the rest of the bandits were setting up a fire and unpacking food and supplies.

Flora's cheeks turned a fiery red and she looked up at Helia as he led her through the woods and to a small clearing where they met up with the rest of the bandits.

"We will set up camp here for tonight. Prince Helia and Lady Alyssa, you may join us for supper and then take one of our horses so that you may return to your homes." Nabu informed the couple.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Flora said as she went over to give Nabu a small hug.

"The pleasure is all mine. It is not everyday that we get to entertain royalty." Nabu said as he parted from Flora's embrace.

Flora walked back over to Helia who had placed his cloak over a log so that Flora may sit down. Flora sat down on the cloak covered log and watched as the men struggled to light a fire.

"Try moving your hands up and down the stick to create the fire. You must also find drier leaves." Flora interjected, watching the bandits and Helia struggle to create a spark.

"Alyssa, I think that these men know what they are doing." Helia said as he stood up from his crouched position by the logs.

Flora rolled her eyes and got up to gather dry autumn leaves and a long and a thick stick. She dropped the supplies and the men looked at her as she assembled the leaves onto the log and brought the stick to the leaves. Flora then began to move her hands up and down while quickly turning the stick until shortly there was smoke and a few sparks. With a few blows and an added log, there was a roaring fire.

"There." Flora smirked to the men who watched her in awe as she created the fire.

"How did you know what to do?" Helia asked as he helped Flora from the ground.

"My father taught me." Flora smiled as she looked down at the fire and then up to Helia who was smiling down at her.

"You really are amazing." Helia remarked as he looked into Flora's bright green eyes. Flora looked away before Helia could see her cheeks once again become the color of crimson. Flora hastily sat back on the log with Helia joining her, waiting for the food to finish cooking.

After Helia and Flora ate, they were entranced by the sound of a bandit playing the violin.

"I say, he is much better than the man that we have playing in our dining hall every night." Helia chuckled.

"Must be hard." Flora sad sarcastically. "I don't know how you would survive."

"Do you enjoy frustrating me?" Helia asked.

"Excuse me?" Flora replied timidly, afraid that she had hurt Helia's feelings.

"You are one of the most amazing people that I have met and that not only intrigues me but irritates me."

"How so?" Flora asked.

"Because, I know that you would be more equipped to lead Linphea and I know that I could never be the person that you are. Maybe I am not right to lead Linphea." Helia sighed and put his head down.

Instinctually, Flora placed her hand on Helia's cheek and brought his head to face her.

"I am nowhere near capable of leading Linphea and I know that you will make an excellent king when the time comes. You are not perfect but no one is. But you are perfect for Linphea. I will be glad to call you my king." Flora exclaimed as she looked at Helia in the eyes.

Helia stared deep into Flora's eyes and knew that he could not resist her even more. Helia grabbed Flora by the back of the neck and brought her soft pink lips to his. He gently placed a kiss on Flora's lips and slowly retreated, leaving Flora with a look of shock displayed on her face.

"Your highness..." Flora gasped.

"I told you to call me Helia." Helia whispered deeply to Flora.

Flora smiled and Helia brought his lips to hers once again. This time Flora moved closer into Helia's arms and Helia deepened the kiss. He tasted the taste of sweet vanilla on her breath and felt the velvety touch of her lips. His mouth begged for more and Flora happily obliged opening her mouth for Helia. Helia became enraptured by the taste of her and their mouths moved in sync.

Flora could not believe that she was sitting her in the firelight under the stars of Linphea kissing the prince. She tried to not fall in love with him. She was a servant and she knew that she would always be a servant. But for now, that did not matter. Flora wanted nothing else but to stay in the warm embrace of Helia with the taste of peppermint on her lips from his breath.

Flora and Helia stayed in each other's arms and deep into the kiss until it was broken by the cheers of the bandits. Flora and Helia broke away from the kiss and looked at the bandits with blushes on their faces and then back to each other, causing them to break out into laughter.

"I think that we should be going now." Helia mentioned to Flora.

"I agree." Flora smiled to him.

Helia turned around to face the bandits and announced that they would be leaving and stood up to retrieve the horse.

As Helia walked away, Nabu walked over to Flora and grabbed her hands to help her stand up. Nabu then surprised Flora by bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Flora," Flora's eyes opened wide hearing Nabu speak her name, "do not be frightened. Your father knew my father and therefore, I know who you are. I will not tell a soul about who you are but do not make the same mistake that I made. Do not stop fighting for love. Be happy. Your father would have wanted that." Nabu whispered to Flora.

Flora broke away from the hug and smiled to Nabu and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I will never stop fighting." Flora said.

Soon Helia walked over with reigns in his hands with a horse leading behind.

"Are you ready to go?" Helia asked Flora sweetly.

"Yes."

Helia grabbed Flora by the waist and lifted her on to the horse and climbed up himself, sitting behind Flora.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Send one of your men to the royal stables tomorrow and you shall have your horse back." Helia instructed.

"Keep it. It's your horse anyways." Nabu laughed. "We stole it a few months ago."

Helia and Flora broke out into laughter along with Nabu.

"Goodbye." Flora waved down to Nabu before she and Helia were off to her home.

As Helia and Flora approached the manor, Flora noticed that the candles had been extinguished.

"Please, stop here. I don't want to wake anyone." Flora whispered to Helia.

Helia pulled back on the reigns and the horse stopped. Helia climbed off the horse and held out his arms to Flora who softly fell into them. Helia held onto Flora's waist and guided her feet safely to the ground.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Your Highness." Flora said.

"I told you to call me Helia." Helia chuckled.

"Sorry, it will take awhile to get used to."

"That is quite alright. I would love to see you again. I unfortunately have tennis tomorrow with Prince Sky and then a dinner with my parents and the royal family of Eraklyon so I will be dreadfully busy." Helia said.

"I will be too. I know that I must rest after tonight." Flora smiled but she knew that she would be busy helping in the market the next day.

"I will ask Saladin to write a letter to you. Look for a letter from a blacksmith named Timmy. I don't want that letter falling into the wrong hands so I will use a fake name but everything that I say will be real." Helia smiled down to Flora.

"Saladin? Like the retired leader of the King's Guard?" Flora asked.

"Yes, that was the man that you met in the lake." Helia chuckled.

"My friend Riven talks about him all the time and dreams about being in the King's Guard." Flora said.

"Riven? I have never heard of him at court. How can he be your friend?" Helia questioned.

"I have many friends who are not in court. I grew up with Riven. He may just be a poor farm boy but he is as good as they come."

"I see. Well, I better let you get some sleep." Helia replied as he pulled Flora in for a soft embrace before placing his lips onto hers once again.

"Goodnight, Alyssa." Helia whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Helia." Flora sighed before walking to the manor as Helia climbed back onto the horse and galloped away, not seeing the large smile that Flora wore on her face.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I took a few liberties with this one but tried to stay as close as I could to Ever After. I hope that you enjoyed it. As always, review!**


	8. Tennis

The next morning, Helia arose to find the sun beating upon his pale face and looked at the maids setting out his clothes for the day.

"Good morning, Your Highness." one of the elderly maids greeted as she noticed that Helia was awake.

"Good morning. Please, you don't need to do that." Helia said as he saw the old woman tending to the fire.

"Your Highness?" the maid asked in confusion.

"Please, none of you have to do anything for me today. I want to give you a break. Enjoy your days." Helia instructed as he sat up.

"But sir?" an older man said as he stood up from polishing the floor of Helia's bedroom.

"No 'ands' 'ifs' or 'buts'. No go." Helia protested as he stood up from his bed and walked over to the wardrobe to grab his clothes. The servants bowed and curtsied and walked out of the room.

Helia pulled off his clothes from the day before, being too tired to put on his proper sleeping attire, and stepped into his grey tight trousers for the tennis game against Prince Sky. As he fastened the button he reached the shirt that was lying on the chair near his art desk when there was a knock on the door. Helia took up the shirt and walked over to the door.

"Hello, Saladin. What are you doing here so early?" Helia asked as he opened the door and saw Saladin standing in front of him.

"I can see that you have been working out." Saladin chuckled. "Where are your servants?" Saladin asked as he walked into Helia's bedroom.

"I gave them the day off." Helia replied as he pulled his loose fitting white shirt over his torso.

"A day off? I can see that Alyssa is getting to you. Speaking of her, you were out late." Saladin smiled to Helia who was now putting on his shoes.

"Yes, our carriage broke down and we got lost on the way back to her house." Helia responded as he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small pin with the crest of Linphea on it and pinned it to the upper left torso of his shirt.

"I see." Saladin knowingly sighed, obvious to the fact that Helia was leaving out details.

"No offense, Saladin but why are you here?" Helia asked.

"Oh yes, your father wanted to talk to you about the ball at breakfast and then I am to remind you that you are to warm up with Cortadora before the game this afternoon." Saladin announced.

"Thank you, Saladin." Helia said. "Well, I had better head down to breakfast. I will see you after the game for lessons?" Helia asked.

"Of course, Your Highness." Saladin bowed slightly and walked out of the room with Helia but headed their separate ways.

Helia walked down the hall and walked into the dining room where he saw his father and mother in their usual seats.

Helia sat down across them and was started filling up his plate with the food that was on the table.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Helia asked as he looked up from his food towards his parents.

"Yes, we wanted to talk about the ball. It is only in a few weeks." King Henry stated.

"I am well aware of that. I told you that you all could be in charge of the preparations. I don't want anything to do with the ball but if it is the only thing to keep me from marrying the Princess of Solaria then I am willing to go along with it." Helia sighed.

"Yes and a promise is a promise but you must announce a bride or you will marry the Princess of Solaria." King Henry replied.

"I know, father. Is there anything new that you would like to tell me or did you simply call me down here to mock me?" Helia asked with frustration in his voice.

"We were just wondering if there were any women that have caught your eye? We have noticed that you have been absent recently." Queen Marie asked with a warm yet coy smile.

"Not really, mother." Helia lied as to avoid interrogation.

"Oh. No matter then, I have invited Countess Cassandra and her daughter Krystal to lunch after your game to Prince Sky." Queen Marie announced giddily.

"Am I to be there?" Helia asked.

"Of course. I think that she would make an excellent bride for you. She is beautiful and kind." Queen Marie stated.

Helia rolled his eyes knowing that Alyssa was the only one for him but did not have the heart to tell his own mother no. The clock struck 9 am and Helia placed his napkin on his plate.

"I must be off. I have to warm-up before the game. I will see you there." Helia announced as he stood up and walked briskly out of the dining hall.

At the game, Helia was losing but not by much. However, that did not matter because most of the audience was made up of the young maidens of Linphea.

Prince Sky took the ball and served it hard into Helia's side of the court and Helia ran to return it. Sky hit the ball back but a little too hard because as Helia chased the ball, it bounced out of bounds but Helia could not stop running fast enough and crashed into the stands. The crowd gasped and young ladies placed small trinkets and handkerchiefs into Helia's outer shirt. Helia stood up and pulled out everything that was caught in his shirt.

Helia laughed and bent down ready for Sky to serve the ball. However, when Helia looked up, he saw Sky looking down at him pointing to something behind Helia. Helia gave Sky a quizzical look and turned around to see a young blonde woman standing behind him with the tennis ball in her hand. Helia stood up and walked over to her and smiled as he took the ball from her hand.

"Your Highness." the young blonde woman said as Helia smiled at her.

"Thank you, um?" Helia tried to thank her.

"Krystal, Your Highness." Krystal smiled as she gave Helia a slight curtsy.

Helia smiled back at her but turned around and rolled his eyes. Pathetic, he thought.

The game ended and Helia lost by one set which he brushed off. All Helia could think of was the night that he had with Alyssa and how everything seemed so right when he was with her and how her lips fit perfectly with his. Helia changed out of his clothes from tennis and put on clothes more appropriate for lunch.

Helia walked out to the garden where he saw his parents, Countess Cassandra, and Krystal seated at a small table.

"Ah, Helia. There you are! Come sit and meet Countess Cassandra and her lovely daughter Krystal." Queen Marie said as she got up to greet her son.

"Hello, it is wonderful to meet you both but Krystal and I met earlier on the tennis court." Helia smiled lightly as he sat down in a seat between his father and Krystal.

"Oh was that you, my dear?" Queen Marie asked as she looked at Krystal.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I must say that Prince Helia played wonderfully and I do wish that he won." Krystal said.

"Well, I can't win them all and Prince Sky is far better at sports than I am. I love to spend my time doing other things like gardening, painting, and now I have gotten into reading anything that I can get my hands on." Helia replied.

"That sounds fascinating, Your Highness." Krystal smiled as she placed her chin in her hand and looked up at Helia.

"What is your favorite book? Any favorite authors or thinkers?" Helia asked Krystal with excitement in his voice.

"I don't really like to read or think of matters of politics. It's not very becoming of a young lady." Krystal replied with a smile on her face but Helia's smile promptly dropped.

Helia realized the expression on his face and switched it to a small smile as to not be rude. He now definitely knew that Alyssa was the one for him but he wanted to mess with Krystal.

"Say, Krystal. How would you like to join me and walk through the markets after lunch?" Helia asked.

"I would love that." Krystal smiled but on the inside was dreading being near so many filthy peasants.

"Great!" Helia smiled widely.

After lunch, Helia and Krystal-along with several guards- were seen walking in the town square headed to the markets.

At one of the stalls, Flora, Faragonda, and Griselda were busy setting up produce and caged chickens to be sold at the market. Soon, there was a man in expensive clothing walking over to the stall.

"Hello, ladies." the man said as he looked Flora up and down.

"Move along, Lord Darkar." Griselda scolded the man at the stall.

"I am looking to buy." Darkar said as he ogled Flora.

"We are not selling anything to you." Griselda yelled.

Lord Darkar was the kingdom's tax collector and made his living on the slave trade by buying and selling people who were sold off as a way to pay their debts to work in the colonies. Darkar had been eyeing Flora for years to become his "personal servant".

"No matter, I do not need to buy because we all know that there is no money and Flora will be sold to me in a matter of months when it is time to pay taxes." Darkar sneered.

Flora glared at Darkar until Darkar darkly smiled at Flora and walked away with the rest of his henchmen.

"Oh, I cannot stand him." Faragonda said under her breath as maliciously as she could. This caused Griselda and Flora to laugh knowing there was no evil bone in Faragonda's body.

Down the small path in between marketplace stalls, Krystal and Helia were walking through the market with Helia mainly talking and Krystal agreeing to everything that Helia had to say. Helia grew annoyed at the lack of intellectual stimulation that was lacking from the conversation. Every time that he had a conversation with Alyssa, he could hear the passion in her voice and everything that he said had a counter response.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere with her, he decided to switch the topic.

"So, does your manor have a stall here?" Helia asked.

"Yes we do, Your Highness." Krystal answered.

"Would you care to show me?" Helia asked again.

"Why? They are just servants selling produce and chickens, Your Highness. Surely you don't care about them." Krystal said back, making Helia annoyed even further.

"They are my subjects. Of course I want to see them." Helia sternly said.

Krystal bowed her head softly and walked Helia over to the stall where Faragonda and Griselda were standing at. Flora was bent down placing a escaped chicken in the cage.

Faragonda and Griselda stopped in their tracks when they saw Krystal with the prince. Flora stood up smiling but gasped when she saw Helia and threw the chicken in his face as she ran away.

"Idiots! You could have killed him!" Krystal yelled. Faragonda and Griselda bent their heads down in shame.

Helia, still recovering from the chicken did not hear what Krystal had said but looked at the two older women with confusion.

"Were there not three of you?" Helia asked pointing to the two older ladies.

"No, just us two." Griselda replied.

"And the chicken, Your Highness."

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was on vacation but now I am back and will be updating stories. I would update them all now but it is 2:40 in the morning and I am getting tired. So be on the lookout for more updates.**


	9. Threats and Decisions

"I am so sorry about the chicken, your highness. Krystal stated as she and Helia re-entered the palace walls.

"No need to punish them. Animals have a mind of their own, I am sure that your servants had nothing to do with it." Helia smiled to Krystal.

"If there is anything that my family and I can do for you, please let us know." Krystal said.

"Well, I was wondering if there was anyway that you would be able to tell me about someone. I was wondering if you knew an Alyssa Convallaria, she is visiting family but nobody seems to know anything about her." Helia asked as he turned to look at Krystal.

"I...I..." Krystal stammered but Countess Cassandra heard the conversation and turned to look at Helia and Krystal.

Cassandra had heard the name before long ago and then it hit her where. How did Flora know? How did Flora trick the prince? Cassandra's face turned red but then she knew that she would handle Flora later.

"Your highness, Alyssa is our cousin staying with us as her parents are away on business in the nearing provinces. She is a silly girl and I am so sorry that she has caused you problems." Cassandra falsely explained.

"Quite contrary, I have enjoyed her presence. She has been a...joy." Helia struggled to find the perfect word to describe Alyssa without alluding too much and being rude to Krystal.

"I see." Cassandra mumbled, "and how long have you known our dear cousin?"

"I have only known her for a few days but she has become someone very near and dear to me. I do hope that she will attend the ball with you all. I would love to see you all there." Helia smiled as he looked at Krystal and Cassandra. "Now if you will excuse me, I really must be going. I have dinner with my parents as well as the King and Queen of Zenith." Helia bowed and exited as Cassandra and Krystal stood in the courtyard.

Back at the manor, Flora was washing linens when she heard Riven call her name from the field.

"Riven, what are you doing here?" Flora asked as she dropped the linens in the tub of soapy water.

"I just came to see how you were doing. I heard about the chicken incident. I guess your date didn't go well." Riven chuckled as he walked and stood beside Flora.

"Haha, very funny." Flora replied sarcastically. "For your information, I had a lovely time last night but I know that this cannot continue."

"What can't continue?" a voice asked from behind Flora and Riven.

Flora and Riven jumped and turned around to see Musa standing behind them.

"Oh nothing, how was your day at the palace?" Flora smiled in defense.

"Ugh, I wouldn't really know since I just trailed behind while Krystal and mother were living it up with the Royal family. But I don't suppose you would know anything about Prince Helia." Musa urged.

"What? What is that supposed to mean? I have never talked to Prince Helia, well, except for the horse incident." Flora said as she turned away from Musa to hide her lies.

"Flora, you never were a good liar." Musa crossed her arms. "Or should I call you Alyssa?"

Flora's eyes widened and she sighed knowing that she was caught.

"Give it up, Flora." Riven said as he looked down at Flora.

"I know!" Flora snapped and Riven backed away throwing his hands up in defense.

"Flora, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, besides, mother already knows and I think Krystal caught on."

Flora sighed and began to explain, "You see, after I had attacked and threatened Prince Helia, he had given me money to keep silent. I then thought I could use the money to buy back Hagen before he was shipped away to the colonies. However, that meant that I had to be a courtier so I had to lie. I ran into some trouble trying to buy him back but Prince Helia came to my defense and he started to talk to me. I tried to get rid of him so that I could come back here and return to my life as Flora but he was persistent and I can't really say no to the prince. He then asked me my name and I gave him my mother's name and I thought that would be the last I saw of him but I kept running into him. Now, I can't seem to get rid of him and I am not so sure that I want to."

"Are you in love with him, Flora?" Musa asked.

"I think so, but I know that nothing can ever come from it. I mean, look at me. I am cleaning the linens and he is of noble blood." Flora sighed as she leaned against the wash tub with her head bowed in disappointment.

"Come on, Flora," Riven walked over to Flora and wrapped his arm around her, "you are an amazing young woman and anyone would be lucky to have you, even the prince."

"I agree," Musa exclaimed as she walked and stood on the other side of Flora, "I may not have always been the nicest or closest to you but I would much rather see you with the prince than Krystal. She has been a pain in my side for as long as I can remember. I think that it would show them both that you can't get your way if you are a cruel person."

"Thank you, and I don't think you are mean at all Musa. Just learn to speak up for himself." Flora smiled at Musa and the two of them shared an unexpected hug.

"We should get inside the house. It is getting dark and it is almost time for dinner." Musa said as she pulled away from the hug.

"You go in, I need to hang all of this to dry." Flora said.

"No, go in. I can do it." Riven replied as he started to grab the linens out of the water.

"I can help." Musa said timidly as she looked up at Riven. Riven smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, I will see you in there soon." Flora smiled and walked inside to begin setting up the table for dinner but what she saw made her stomach drop.

Standing in the drawing room were Krystal and Cassandra holding up her mother's old wedding dress for Krystal to examine.

"What are you doing?" Flora quietly asked but loud enough for Cassandra and Krystal to hear.

Krystal laughed and turned towards Flora, "I need a new dress for the ball and I thought that this would be perfect for me. The diamonds and lace go well with my hair and my name is Krystal after all. You won't mind won't you?"

"But...but..." Flora stammered.

"Of course you won't because your mother is dead." Krystal walked up to Flora and whispered into her ear.

Flora stepped back and frowned, then she did something that was so unlike her. All of the rage for the past 13 years finally reached a boiling point and she raised her fist and punched Krystal in the eye and lunged for more but Krystal took off running.

"Get back here!" Flora shouted as she chased Krystal throughout the house. Krystal screamed as she knocked over chairs and tables. Musa and Riven came running in at the sound of the commotion. Krystal ran past Riven and Musa almost knocking over Musa but Riven was quick to catch her.

Musa looked up with red on her porcelain cheeks and smiled.

Finally, Flora chased Krystal into the study where Flora spent most of her free time reading the books that Flora's father read to her as a child. Krystal picked up the collection of fairy tales that Flora received as a final gift from her father and held it over the fire. Cassandra, Riven, and Musa came running into the study and stopped to see the stalemate that was unfolding. Finally Cassandra harshly spoke up.

"Your father's book or your mother's dress." Cassandra instructed.

Flora looked at the book hanging from Krystal's delicate hands and in the direction of the room where the dress was. Flora knew that the dress would not be ruined by Krystal wearing it but she would never get her father's book back if it were thrown into the fire.

"She can wear the dress." Flora quietly replied.

"Good." Krystal sneered and threw the book into the fire.

"NO!" Flora shouted as she ran to the fire but was held back by Cassandra. Flora started to weep as she watched the book become smothered in flames. Flora fell to her knees and began to cry, Musa and Riven watched on with pained and sorrowful expressions.

Cassandra smiled to Krystal and turned to see Musa in Riven's arms.

"You, out! I thought I told you you were never allowed here again." Cassandra pointed to Riven.

Riven bowed his head and looked down at Musa. Musa lowered her head, signalling that she was not going to defy her mother. Riven sighed and released Musa from his arms and walked out of the house.

"Musa, I never want to see you in the arms of that filthy man's arms again." Cassandra commanded. Cassandra then stood over Flora, "And I never want to see you in the arms of the prince, your time is over. You will never be anything more than a filthy servant."

Cassandra and Krystal left the room with Musa sadly trailing behind, leaving Flora softly crying on the floor staring into the fire.

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short. I was going to go on but I decided just to save the next scene for the next chapter. The next chapter will have more FloraxHelia, I know you all love that :)**


	10. The Ruins

Flora stared at the fire and what had happened. How could Cassandra and Krystal be so cruel? How could she become so violent towards Krystal? Did she even deserve Helia? Flora knew that she could never be the wife that Helia wanted or needed. He was better off marrying Krystal, someone with a higher social standing and an actual lady. Krystal would become queen of Linphea and Flora would stay at the manor with the other servants. Flora liked this idea better, she would be able to read her father's books all that she wanted and tend to the garden.

Flora's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a slam of the door and Musa and Riven walk into the sitting room. Flora turned around and looked at the two.

"I thought Cassandra kicked you out?" Flora said through a broken voice.

"She did, and she has kicked me out thousand of other times. Has that ever stopped me before? Besides she and Krystal just left." Riven said.

"Were they the ones who slammed the door?" Flora asked.

"Yes, I snuck Riven in through the kitchen window. I think that he was waiting for you." Musa explained.

"Oh." Flora quietly said and turned her face back to the fire.

"Come now, Flora. You should cheer up a bit. I know that this is hard but I am sure that the prince would not want to see a sad face." Musa said.

"I am not going to see the prince anymore. I can't see him. It is all too much. I will tell him that." Flora replied looking up at Musa with tear stained cheeks.

"That is crazy, Flora!" Riven exclaimed. "You love him and if the prince has spent this long around you, then I am certain that he has fallen in love with you."

"He has fallen in love with someone that I am not. He has fallen in love with Alyssa, my mother." Flora sighed.

"I don't see your mother anywhere. He loves you, Flora." Riven said as he knelt down next to Flora.

"He will find out the truth about me and I will go back to be dirty orphan Flora. He deserves someone so much more than that. I need to tell him so that we may both get on with our lives." Flora said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Riven sighed and stood up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Musa said as she walked over to the door.

Musa sighed and opened the door to reveal Prince Helia.

"Your highness, what do we owe this pleasure? I am sorry to say that Krystal has gone off for the evening." Musa said.

"I am not here for Krystal. I request an audience with Alyssa." Helia stated.

"I will go and tell her that you are here. Please wait right here, your highness." Musa smiled and closed the door. Musa ran back into the sitting room where Flora still knelt by the fire.

"Who was it?" Riven asked.

"It's Prince Helia looking for Flora, well Alyssa." Musa said.

Flora's eyes widened and she quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off of her brown tattered dress.

"Flora, you can't see him like that. Come on, let's get you changed." Musa grabbed Flora's hand and led her to her room.

In Musa's room, Musa placed Flora in an almost sheer loose red dress and left her hair down. Flora walked out of Musa's room and down the stairs to the door. She took a deep breath in and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Prince Helia." Flora said through a fake smile.

"Good afternoon, Alyssa. Is there something the matter?" Helia asked with concern. Helia walked up to Flora and placed his hands on her cheeks. He noticed the tear stain cheeks and her red eyes and his heart broke seeing her like this.

"I am fine. But there is something I must tell you." Flora smiled.

"I have come here to tell you something as well but I would much rather do so in private." Helia looked into Flora's bright green eyes.

Flora nodded and took Helia's hand in hers and followed him into the carriage.

After a carriage ride in silence, Flora and Helia arrived in a meadow with the ruins of an old church covered in wildflowers resided. Helia stepped outside of the carriage and walked to the other side to help Flora out. Helia stretched out his hand and Flora placed her small hand in his. She stepped down and stumbled over Musa's dress and tripped and fell into Helia's arms. Flora blushed as she looked up at Helia who was smiling down at her.

"I am sorry. I should have watched my step." Flora whispered.

"You are quite alright. No need to apologize. I will always catch you." Helia looked down in Flora's bright green eyes.

Flora smiled and made her way out of Helia's arms much to Helia's dismay.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Flora asked with sorrow.

"Alyssa, I know that we have just met but I..."

"Please, don't." Flora sadly sighed and walked away from Helia.

"Wait," Helia called out chasing Flora through the ruins, "I love you."

Flora stopped in her tracks and shut her eyes tightly knowing that the words that would come out of her mouth would not make him happy.

"Helia, you can't love me." Flora sighed.

"What do you mean that I can't? I can't help who I love and I love you. Do you not love me?" Helia asked as he grabbed Flora's hands in his.

"I do love you but we cannot be together."

"Are you betrothed to someone else? If we are in love then I want to be with you." Helia placed one of his hands on Flora's cheek.

"I can't. I am sorry. I love you but I know that this will not work."

"Alyssa, please think about this. I want to be with you and will wait for you. If you change your mind, please attend the ball and when I see you, I will announce that you are the one for me." Helia said leaning his forehead on Flora's.

Helia's breath was intoxicating to Flora and the sweet smell of cinnamon flowed through her nose. She loved the way that Helia's presence made her feel. He was the first person to show her any kind of love since her father. Griselda and Faragonda were like family to Flora but nothing compared to the soft and strong arms of Helia.

Flora lifted her head as tears flowed from her eyes, she could not imagine her life without Helia in it but she knew that she had to. She looked into Helia's blue eyes and saw peace. Without hesitation, Flora brought her lips up to Helia's and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Helia's mind raced as Flora's soft lips met his and he knew that he had to show her all of the love that he had for her. Helia had to come to terms that this was the last time that he may ever hold Flora in his arms and the last time that their lips might meet. Helia placed every ounce of passion in the kiss, bringing Flora closer to him and running his hands through her long caramel hair.

Flora quickly pulled away knowing that she could not go any further. She loved Helia but if they were not meant to be, she could not let him think that there was still a chance.

"Alyssa, please." Helia lightly begged catching his breath.

"I am sorry, I can't. Just know that I love you and I wish you happiness. I know that you will be an amazing king." Flora sighed through tears.

Flora did not wait any longer before kissing Helia on the cheek and briskly walking away, leaving both of them with broken hearts.

 **Again, sorry that this is super short but I wanted to end this scene here. I hope that you enjoyed it. It is almost time for the ball! I can't wait to write that and the scenes after.**


	11. The Making of a Fairy

Days had passed since Flora had ended her relationship with Prince Helia. Flora went along her life the same as always, tending to the garden and serving Cassandra and Krystal. Musa had grown to be one of her closest friends that she would confide in late in the evening and even though she still was expected to serve Musa, Musa showed grace and humility when done so.

Days had passed and Flora wondered what Helia was up to and how he was preparing for the ball. Had he chosen a bride yet? She hid when Helia came calling for Krystal but she never heard him mention her name, well the name she had given him, when he came calling for Krystal. Maybe he really didn't love her if he had given up that easily and erased all traces of her from his life. But things were better this way.

It was the night of the ball and Flora was smiling as she was helping Musa into an extravagant red ball gown with gold details.

"Musa, you look beautiful." Flora beamed as she looked at Musa as Musa examined herself in the tall mirror.

"Thank you, Flora. I really wish that you were going to the ball too. You deserve to be there more than I do. I don't even want to go to the ball anyways." Musa sighed as she turned around to face Flora.

"What do you mean? You will have a wonderful time at the ball."

"It's just that the person that I want to dance with will not be there and you won't be there either. I will just be in the shadows as Krystal dances with Helia. I would not mind being in the shadows if I weren't there alone."

"Musa, you know why Riven and I can't go. We aren't of noble stature." Flora sighed as she gave Musa a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's get this mask on you."

Flora walked over to the small vanity in the corner of Musa's room and picked up a small gold mask. The theme of the ball was masquerade and everyone was to dress up as an animal of any origin. Musa had decided to be a dragon after becoming fascinated with the tales from Domino and the dragons that used to inhabit the planet. Flora walked back over to Musa and helped her tie the mask to her face.

"Hey, Flora I...wow" Riven said as he barged into the room and stopped as he saw Musa dressed up in her ball gown and with the mask on her face.

"Riven, what did I tell you about coming into rooms unannounced?" Flora scolded.

"Sorry, I...Hi, Musa." Riven mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. Musa blushed and smiled at Riven.

"What do you want, Riven?" Flora asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to ask if you were sure that you weren't going to the ball. I can help you if you want." Riven offered his help.

"You know the answer. I am not going. I think that it is for the best." Flora sighed.

"The best for whom?" Riven asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Best for the kingdom! I don't know how many times I have to argue this with you! I have made my decision and it tore me apart to do so because I love Helia but I can't be with him. I have been lying to him." Flora said forcefully.

"Only about your identity."

"Riven, I am done arguing with you." Flora said.

"Flora, I can't see Krystal with him knowing that you are the one that he is supposed to be with him. You love him don't you?" Musa sighed.

"I do but-"

"No buts, what are you waiting for?" Musa smiled at Flora grabbing her hands.

"Yes, what are you waiting for?" a voice said from the doorway. The two girls and Riven turned around and saw Cassandra joined by Krystal standing at the doorway.

"Nothing." Flora looked down letting go of Flora's hands.

"Good but to make sure..." Cassandra charged towards Flora and harshly took her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Cassandra led Flora into the pantry where she locked her inside.

"If anyone is to open this door, they will be sent to the colonies. Am I understood?" Cassandra asked Faragonda and Griselda who were standing in the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am." the two older women sighed looking at Flora though the small barred window.

"Now, Flora. Where is the dress?" Cassandra asked with malice.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dress, Flora! Where is your mother's dress?" Cassandra yelled.

"I don't know. And if I did know I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother's dress worn by that spoiled, selfish, cow!" Flora yelled through the small window.

"That can be arranged." Cassandra growled back. Cassandra then turned to Krystal and led her out of the room to get ready for the ball.

Flora slid down the door and started to gently weep.

"Flora, we can get you out. Faragonda, do you have the key?" Riven asked.

"No, Cassandra took the key. I am afraid that there is nothing that I can do." Faragonda sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Krystal will marry Helia and I will live here for the rest of my life."

"Flora, where is that spirit that you had when you went to go save Hagan? I don't want to hear any more of this sorry attitude. Now we are going to break you out and you are going to that ball whether Cassandra likes it or not. You are going to dance with the prince and you are going to lie happily ever after. Do I make myself clear?" Griselda scolded Flora through the door.

Flora stood up and realized that it was not too late for her and Helia. She deserved to be happy. She decided that it was time to put herself first.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Flora smiled. "Riven, go put on your best clothes and find Saladin, he will know what to do."

"Me?" Riven asked in surprise.

"Yes, you. Now go!" Flora commanded and Riven hurriedly ran out of the kitchen in the search of Helia's most trusted advisor.

At the palace, Helia was standing in the gardens dressed in his royal attire when he heard footsteps behind him. Helia turned around to see his mother approaching him.

"What are you doing out here in the garden, Helia? The ball is about to start and we will all be awaiting your announcement." Queen Margaret smiled at her son as she took a seat on the white stone bench in the garden.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking can be a dangerous thing, Helia. What are you thinking about?"

"How am I supposed to choose a bride when the woman that I want to marry is not going to be here? I can't choose another bride." Helia sighed as he sat down next to his mother.

"Helia, if you two are meant to be, she will arrive. I believe in fate and that fate is used for good. You are an amazing person, Helia and I think that whoever this Alyssa is has brought out the best in you. Please, don't think about anything until the time comes. No matter who you marry, you will be the same Helia that I know and love."

"Thank you, mother. But I want to be happy with who I am with." Helia held his head in his hand.

"I know. I am sorry that this is the life that you have to lead." Queen Margaret sighed and brought Helia into a comforting hug. "Now, let's stop worrying and enjoy this ball. What are you supposed to be dressed as?" Queen Margaret chuckled.

"I guess I am not an animal but I am dressed up as some sort of Specialist from a book that Alyssa gave to me. It is her favorite book and I was hoping that if she came that she would like my costume." Helia smiled as he looked down at his outfit.

"If it is any consolation, your mother loves your costume and the man that you have become. Now let's go. Everyone is waiting to see you." Margaret grabbed Helia's arm and they walked in the direction of the party.

Back at the manor, Flora was sitting in the pantry as she thought about being at the ball and dancing the night away with Helia. Everyone was right, she deserved happiness and to be with the person that she loved and the person that loved her. She sat awaiting the arrival of Riven with Saladin. Soon enough there was a opening and shutting of a door that indicated that someone had entered the house.

"Flora?" a voice shouted out.

"I am in here!" Flora yelled back from inside of the pantry. Flora then saw the short statured old man outside of the small window of the pantry door.

"Does anyone have a key to let her out?" Saladin asked the room.

"No, Cassandra took it." Riven muttered to Saladin.

"It is okay. I guess we are taking down this door. Riven take my staff and strike upwards on the nails on the hinges." Saladin instructed as he handed Riven his staff.

Riven shook as he took the staff not wanting to disappoint the man that he had looked up to his whole life. However, Riven shook off his nerves and gripped the staff and with three swift smacks, hit the nails out out of the hinges. Riven handed Saladin his staff back and Riven lifted the heavy wooden door off of the hinges, freeing Flora.

Flora ran out of the pantry and hugged Riven.

"Thank you, Riven!" Flora exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "And thank you, Saladin. How did you know my real name?"

Saladin smiled and looked at Flora "Your friend here told me all about you."

Flora looked at Riven and glared, "I will get you back later."

"That does not matter, what matters now is that we get you ready for the ball. Helia has been miserable without you."

"I have been miserable without him either. But I don't have anything to wear." Flora sighed looking down at her tattered dress.

"I think that we have something that you can wear." Griselda smiled slyly at Faragonda.

"Come with us, Flora." Faragonda instructed as she grabbed Flora's hand as Griselda whispered something in Saladin's ear.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked.

Saladin smiled and replied, "Making you a fairy."

 **I think that I only have about 2 or 3 chapters left until the end but up next is the big reveal. I am excited to write the next chapter but also not because if you have seen Ever After then you know what happens. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you are so inclined to do so.**


	12. The Ball

Helia was dancing joyfully with an older woman trying his best to enjoy his time at the ball but knowing that he would not be truly happy until Alyssa, well Flora, appeared at the ball. The song ended and the older woman gave Helia a motherly kiss on the cheek which he had accepted but as soon as the older woman walked away, a group of young women came running towards Helia.

Helia was only saved when he saw Musa out of the corner of his eye sitting by herself by the table of food. Helia smiled and made his way over to Musa, knowing her to be a friendly face.

"Hello, Musa." Helia smiled.

Musa looked up after taking a bite of cheese and bread and nearly choked realizing that it was Helia who had greeted her. "Prince Helia?"

Helia chuckled and waited for Musa to catch her breath before asking, "May I have this dance?"

"Me? Why not my sister?"

"I know that you are friendly and if I cannot dance with the woman I love then I would rather dance with someone who I would consider a good friend."

"I am sorry, but we have only spoken once. I hardly think that I count as a friend."

"Anyone who can talk to me as a human and not as the crowned prince of Linphea is enough of a friend for me. Trust me I don't have a lot of friends." Helia chuckled before extending his hand out to Musa, "So would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to, Prince Helia." Musa shyly smiled back before placing her small hand into his.

Helia led Musa to the middle of the dance floor where they were met with glares from the rest of the ladies at the ball, the strongest coming from Krystal and Cassandra.

"I don't think that they like that we are dancing together, especially Krystal and my mother." Musa said softly to Helia.

"I couldn't care less what they think. I am glad to be dancing with you. Like I said, if I cannot dance with Alyssa then I am glad to be dancing with a friend. Your dress looks beautiful by the way, what are you supposed to be?" Helia asked as he danced with Musa.

"I am a dragon. Alyssa helped me design the dress. She used the inspirations from one of her many books for inspiration. I think that the dress turned out wonderfully." Musa smiled.

"A dragon? What book is that from?" Helia asked.

"Fl-Alyssa has a wide collection of stories from all over the world and she has a collection from Domino where dragons are said to have once roamed free in the countryside and that people would train them and then ride them into battle." Musa replied.

"I think that a dragon is appropriate for someone as fierce as you."

"I am not fierce. I can barely stand up for myself."

"Maybe you just need something to wake up your inner dragon." Helia smirked.

Musa blushed and smiled at Helia. The two danced in silence as the soft music began to play. The music then stopped and applause was given to the string quintet. A trumpet was blown and Helia knew that it was the time that he was supposed to announce who he was planning on marrying.

Helia walked up to where his father was standing and announcing Helia to make his much awaited announcement. Helia looked in the crowd and saw no sight of Alyssa and knew that it was too true that she would appear. Helia then looked at Musa and gave her a slight smile which she gladly returned adding a hint of encouragement. Helia's eyes then met Krystal's and he stopped there to think about the decision that he was going to make. He looked deep into her eyes and noticed that she had smiled coyly but Helia only focused on the eyes.

When he looked into Alyssa's bright green eyes, he saw warmth and life exuding from them and only reflected her personality. He fell in love with both her mind but also the way that she made him feel with only glance. Of course, he found Alyssa beautiful but that was not the reason that he had fallen in love with her. The way that she made him question everything that he thought he knew instead of agreeing and hanging on to every word he said was an exhilarating experience. All that he wanted was freedom and with Alyssa he had gained that freedom without ever having to leave Linphea.

When Helia looked into Krystal's eyes, all he saw was coldness and it reminded him of her subservient nature around him which he grew tired of. He also was reminded of the way that she and her mother treated their servants and that angered him, especially from the lessons that he had learned from Alyssa. It was looking into her eyes that he knew that he could not marry Krystal. He would either have Alyssa or he would do what his father wanted and marry the Princess of Solaria.

Helia's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his father announce, "...now, the man we have been waiting for, with the announcement that we have all been waiting for, Prince Helia."

The entire ballroom erupted into applause and Helia took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. I must say that my father does know how to put on a show." the audience laughed at Helia's lighthearted comment about his father. "I know that you are waiting for my announcement about who I am to marry in the coming week. I think that most of you are more excited to hear about this decision than I am. So, I guess that I should come right out with it and tell you that the woman that I am deciding to marry is..." Helia was stopped when he saw a flash of white with hints of pink. "Alyssa?"

The crowd turned and saw what caught Helia's attention. At the back of the crowd was Flora dressed in her mother's gown with pink flowers adorning the white gown. Saladin had quickly made Flora a set of sheer silver wings with the same pink flowers woven throughout. Flora's hair was down with a flower crown of pink and white flowers placed delicately on her caramel brown hair.

Flora smiled at Helia and Helia made no hesitation to run towards Flora.

Cassandra saw that Krystal's chances were almost as good as gone, that is if she decided not to do anything. As Flora walked up to meet Helia, Cassandra grabbed one of Flora's wings and ripped it off of her.

"You insolent little girl! How dare you! Bow before royalty!" Cassandra shouted as the crowd let out a loud gasp.

Helia stepped back, "Madame! Control yourself!"

"Your Highness, this girl is nothing more than a servant and has no right being here at this ball! Her name is Flora and she has been in my service for thirteen years. She is nothing more than a liar!" Cassandra announced. "Now bow to Prince Helia!" Cassandra yelled once again.

"Alyssa, this can't be true." Helia quietly said in disbelief.

Flora met Helia's dark blue eyes with tears flowing down her own green ones. "What she says is true. I am just a servant." Flora admitted.

Helia stood back and looked at Flora with hurt and disgust. He looked once again at her tear filled eyes and all he could see were lies.

"The apple? That was you? First you are engaged and now you are a...a...a SERVANT?" Helia exclaimed.

"Please, Helia..." Flora begged as she reached out her hand to touch him but Helia snatched back his arm.

"Do not address me so informally! You lied to me? You..You are just as bad as them. You are a liar and a cheat! What else were you lying to me about? Did you even love me? I guess that doesn't matter. How could I be with someone like you. I am the crowned prince of Linphea and you...you are just a servant." Helia spat with malice in his voice.

Flora looked at Helia with tears flowing down her tanned face and shock and pain in her eyes. She looked at Helia and when he would not make eye contact with her, she ran. She ran past the smirking Krystal and Cassandra, she ran past the sorrowful Musa, she ran past the judging people in the ballroom, and she ran past Saladin who was entering the ballroom. Flora ran and ran until she was outside of the palace. Flora stumbled and fell to the ground but continued to run despite losing one of her mother's shoes but that didn't matter. She just wanted to be back in her bed and hope that she would wake up from the nightmare of the past thirteen years.

Saladin looked up at the fuming Helia in confusion. Helia abruptly left the ballroom leaving the rest of the crowd to murmur about the event that just took place between the prince and the brunette beauty. Saladin, however, did not waste any time and ran after Helia.

Saladin chased after Helia until he met him in the garden where Helia would usually spend most of his time.

"What was that?" Saladin asked after reaching Helia.

"I have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." Helia muttered lowly.

"Bullshit!" Saladin exclaimed and Helia snapped his head towards Saladin in anger.

"You are out of line old man."

"No you are out of line! Do you have any idea what that girl had to do to get here tonight?"

"She lied to me."

"She came to tell you the truth! And you fed her to the wolves!"

Helia shot up from where he stood and charged towards Saladin. "What do you know? You build all of these fancy contraptions and have had a notable career but what do you know of life?" Helia spat.

"I know that a life without love is not a life worth living."

"And love without trust? What is that?"

"She is your match, Helia!"

"I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision. I WILL NOT YIELD!"

Saladin sighed while taking out the shoe that once gracefully fit on Flora's dainty feet.

"Then you don't deserve her." Saladin placed the shoe on the bench where Helia once sat before he walked away.

Helia looked at the shoe thinking about Flora.

The next morning, Flora's face was swollen from the previous night's tears and dirty from the work that she had done in the garden.

"I wonder where I will sleep in the palace?" Flora could hear Cassandra's taunts from the upper level of the garden.

Flora ignored the taunts thrown her way but instead focused on the work in front of her.

"I must say that after last night's show, I have never seen you so dedicated to your work."

Flora rolled her eyes and walked up towards the upper section of the garden to reach the path leading back inside of the house. Flora carried back the turnips and carrots that she had just dug up and made her way to the kitchen. However, her path was blocked by Cassandra.

"Let me pass." Flora said.

"You are going to talk to me like that? After what happened, I have half a mind to send you straight to the colonies." Cassandra spat back.

Flora pushed her way pass Cassandra and quickly turned back around. "Don't you get it? You've won! Go! Have Krystal marry the prince and go live in your palace! But please, leave us be." Flora yelled in exasperation.

"You are no longer my problem." Cassandra said.

"Is that what I am to you? Your problem?" Flora asked in disbelief.

"What else are you supposed to be?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't care about marrying the prince! Krystal can have him but not once have you asked me what I have wanted! I have only wanted one thing in my entire life and you have deprived me of it every day for the past thirteen years!"

"And what could you possibly want?"

"A mother." Flora pleaded. "You are the only semblance of a mother that I have ever known. Has there ever been an instance that you can say that you have loved me?"

"How could anyone love a pebble in their shoe?" Cassandra sneered.

Flora took a deep breath and turned back around and held back tears as she walked back inside.

 **I hope that you liked this chapter, well maybe not liked what happened but just liked how it was written. I stole that last part from the movie so credit for the Helia and Saladin scene go to Ever After. Review!**


	13. Weddings and Proposals

Flora continued to work diligently for the past week for she had nothing to look forward to. It was announced that Helia would marry the Princess of Solaria and merge the two kingdoms but that left Flora in the continued service of Cassandra and Krystal. Musa and Flora were forbidden from talking, except when they would meet late at night.

Flora was once again working in the garden when she heard a commotion and looked up to see that all of the belongings that once belonged to her father were being carried in wagons up to the manor.

Flora walked up to the path where she saw Cassandra directing the flow of traffic.

"What is this?" Flora asked.

"I have brought your father's things back to the house that I had sold to pay our taxes." Cassandra replied.

"How did you manage to buy them back?"

"I made a trade."

"What did you trade?"

"Not 'what', who." Cassandra coldly smiled.

"What?" Flora asked in shock.

"All of this stuff in exchange for you."

"What!?" Flora exclaimed.

"Like I said, you are no longer my problem." Cassandra spat back.

Flora soon felt four large hands grab her by the arms as she was being carried away by two large men.

"RIVEN! MUSA! HELP!" Flora screamed and thrashed as she tried to escape the clutches of the men. Flora knew that she was going to be taken to Lord Darkar's lair. She could not bear to be in the service of a man as wretched as him. However, when Flora was thrown in the back of an enclosed wagon, she knew that this was her fate.

A day later, Prince Helia was standing at the head of an aisle with a priest with all eyes on him. All of the young ladies in the audience had tears in their eyes signifying one thing, that the prince was to be married in the matter of moments. Their dreams of being princess of Linphea were dashed as soon as each party said "I do". Cassandra and Krystal were both in the audience dressed in all black as mourning for the death of their hopes of making Krystal the Princess of Linphea.

Helia looked out into the audience and stood there stoically knowing that he had a duty to fulfill. Soon, the ceremony was to start. With the blaring of an organ, Helia turned around and knelt in front of a priest awaiting the arrival of his bride down the aisle and to the altar.

The organ played and the audience stood up to signify that the bride was coming down the aisle but the music was soon muffled by the sound of tears. Helia looked ahead with confusion not knowing where the source of the crying was coming from. However, as the crying became louder and louder, he knew that they were from the Princess of Solaria.

Helia had heard a rumor that Stella, the Princess of Solaria was in love with one of her guards and when he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a young brunette man with tears in his eyes, he realized that the rumors must have been true. Stella had finally made her way down the aisle and Helia winced as Stella's sobs became piercingly loud.

Helia looked up at the priest and the priest began to chant the beginning prayer to open the ceremony of marriage. However, just like the music, the priest stood no chance over Stella's sobs.

Hearing the continued sobs, Helia came to a realization and burst out into laughter much to the confusion to the rest of the room. Stella looked at Helia and Helia lifted up her large veil. Stella began to protest through tears.

"Madame, please calm down." Helia said softly helping Stella to stand up with him. "I know just how you feel." Helia then gave Stella a soft kiss on the cheek before motioning to the brunette man in the audience wearing a guard's uniform. Stella smiled and shouted before jumping into the brunette's arms and smothered him in kisses. The King and Queen of Solaria started shouting at each other for their daughter's actions and the failed wedding.

"Look what you have done!" King Radius scolded his wife.

"Me? You are the one who spoils her. I told you we should have fired that boy a long time ago." Queen Luna retorted in defense.

"I am glad that we aren't that bad." King Henry whispered to Queen Margaret before they both burst out into giggles.

Helia looked at Stella and the guard with a smile on his face before taking off out of the door and past Cassandra and Krystal who were hugging in the hopes that their dreams were still alive.

Helia ran outside and saw Hagan, the man whom Flora had saved, waiting with the horses. Helia ran up to him.

"Where is Aly- I mean Flora." Helia urgently asked.

"She has been sold, sire." Hagan replied.

"Sold? To who?"

"Lord Darkar, Your Highness." Musa interjected.

"Lord...tell no one of our conversation for all will reveal itself in due course." Helia instructed before taking off towards the stables.

At Lord Darkar's large and dark castle, Flora was polishing Darkar's vast sword collecting as she stood with her feet shackled.

"Are you not done yet?" a voice asked as Flora aggressively rubbed the steel blade with a polishing cloth.

"No, Lord Darkar, I am not." Flora replied through gritted teeth.

"Well hurry up. I am not a patient man."

"What else am I to do today?" Flora asked with malice.

Flora soon regretted that question as she felt fingers running through her hair and Darkar's other hand find a place on her waist.

"I was hoping that after you polished these swords that you would be my entertainment tonight." Darkar suggestively said and bent his head down to Flora's neck and took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

Flora winced in disgust, "You would do best to step away from me."

Darkar lowered his head and Flora could feel Darkar's lips on her neck before she grabbed the sword off of Darkar's hilt, disarming him and making sure that he was out of reach from the swords on the table.

"I could hang you for this." Darkar said.

"Not if you are dead."

"I do like my women spirited." Darkar then charged at Flora threatening to kiss her but Flora quickly cut Darkar's cheek.

"My father was an expert swordsman and he taught me well and I swear on his grave that if you do not hand me the key I will slice you from navel to nose." Flora growled staring Darkar right into his black eyes.

Darkar hesitated for a moment in fear and knew that Flora was serious about her threats. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal key.

"Your freedom."

Flora pushed Darkar away and undid the iron shackles from around her legs, free from the horrid man.

Flora made her way outside of Lord Darkar's castle breathing in the foggy air that came from being on top of the mountain. She smiled knowing that she was free however that smile faded when she saw a horse approaching her with no other than Prince Helia as its rider.

Flora stopped in her tracks as she watched Helia dismount the horse and walk up to her. Flora nervously played with her hair as she watched Helia come closer and closer to her.

"Hello." Helia greeted.

"Hello." Flora looked at Helia with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to rescue you." Helia announced softly.

"Rescue me? A commoner?" Flora sighed as she walked past Helia.

"Actually I came to beg your forgiveness." Helia said as he turned around and walked after Flora. "I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust. Please, Flora."

Flora stopped in her tracks and turned towards Helia.

"Say it again." Flora softly instructed.

"I'm sorry." Helia replied.

"No, the part where you said my name." Flora sighed.

"Flora." Helia smiled as Flora let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable looking shoe." Helia said as he pulled out the shoe that Flora had lost the night of the ball.

"Where did you find that?" Flora asked in disbelief as she looked at the shoe and Helia.

"She is my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost her." Helia said looking down at Flora.

"It belongs to a peasant, Your Highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life." Flora sighed as she sat down on a small bench outside of the castle.

"Yes, I know. And the name's Helia if you don't mind." Helia smiled and his comment led Flora look down and smile as well.

Helia knelt down in front of Flora, "I kneel to you, not as a prince, but as a man in love," Helia began with Flora looking down at him in shock as he adjusted the shoe in his hand, "but I would feel like a king if you, Flora, were to become my wife." Helia took the tattered brown shoe that Flora had over her dirty feet and placed the silver shoe on top.

Flora buried her head in her hands and began to shake her head which caused Helia to frown. Flora then lifted her head and began to smile through tears as she extended her arms towards Helia. Helia gladly pulled Flora to him and embrace her as he lifted Flora from the ground and spun her around as he planted passionate kisses on her soft lips. Flora laughed from the happiness that she felt and she reciprocated Helia's kisses with kisses of her own.

She was finally happy.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter but that is not the end. For those who have seen Ever After, we know that there is more to this story. There is one more chapter left and I hope that you will enjoy it. As always, reviews are much appreciated.**


	14. Happily Ever After

Back at the manor, Krystal, Musa, and Cassandra were seated around the dining room table enjoying their breakfast. Krystal and Cassandra had no idea about Helia and Flora's union but Musa knew of everything.

"It has been nearly a week and there has been no news. Tell me, Musa. What did the prince say to you?" Cassandra coldly asked as she took a bite of her egg.

"Well, I can't be too sure what was said. It all happened so quickly." Musa timidly replied as she waved her fork in the air around her head to mimic a whirlwind.

"Spit it out, Musa! What did you two speak about!?" Krystal shouted.

"I think he said something along the lines of, 'Shame of me to choose a Solarian over your...sister'." Musa said with a faint smile across her lips.

Krystal started to wickedly giggle as she bounced lightly in her chair.

"Well then. I think that we should allow the prince to wallow for a bit. Let him realize what a prize that he had risked." Cassandra smirked as she returned to her breakfast.

However, as Cassandra and Krystal's forks returned to their food the doorbell rang and all three of the women shot up to answer it.

Cassandra made her way to the front of the girls and opened the door to reveal Riven dressed up in the uniform worn by the Royal Guard.

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra sneered as she looked down at Riven.

"I uh, I work for the palace now."Riven responded as he looked up at Cassandra.

"Very well, what is it that you want?" Cassandra asked once again, a little less harsh in her tone.

"The Royal Family of Linphea wish an audience with Countess Cassandra and her two daughters. The King and Queen demanded that you arrive in style." Riven smiled.

"And in style we shall be." Cassandra smirked as she and Musa ran back inside of the house. Musa smiled and winked at Riven before gently shutting the door.

At the palace, Cassandra, Musa, and Krystal walked into the throne room where they saw every courtier of the province in the room but paid them no attention as they bowed in front of King Henry, Queen Margaret, and Prince Helia. Their bow was cut short when they heard King Henry's booming voice.

"Countess, did you or did you not steal from and lie to the Queen of Linphea?"

Cassandra's head shot up and knowing that she was caught for the jewelry that was stolen from the Queen's bedchamber and the web of lies that she had woven to gain Queen Margaret's good graces.

"Speak wisely for these words may be your last." Queen Margaret said.

"A mother would do anything for the love of her daughter your highness." Cassandra nervously chuckled.

"MOTHER! How dare you lie to the royal family! Your Majesty, like you I am a victim in this whole situation." Krystal lied.

"Oh don't act so innocent!" Cassandra snapped towards Krystal.

"Are they always like this, Musa?" Queen Margaret asked.

"Worse, Your Majesty." Musa replied.

"How does she know your name Musa. I wouldn't think that you would have had anything to do with this." Cassandra whispered towards Musa.

"Of course not, mother." Musa sarcastically said towards Cassandra.

"I certainly did though." Riven chuckled as he walked up to Musa and placed his arm around her waist gaining a look of disgust from Cassandra.

"Countess Cassandra, you and your daughter are hearby stripped of their title and are to be shipped to the colonies on the next available boat. That is if someone would be crazy enough to speak up for you." King Henry announced.

Cassandra quickly turned to the full room of courtiers with a look of pleading on her face only to be met with looks of disdain, until finally a voice broke out.

"I will speak for her. After all she is my step-mother."

Cassandra recognized the voice but grew confused as she saw the room bow before the voice. Cassandra saw Musa bow as well. Cassandra turned around to see Flora in an ornate pink gown with silver floral trimming standing at the front of the throne room. Cassandra looked up and saw the small tiara that sat on top of Flora's head.

"Krystal," Helia addressed, "I don't think that you have been formally introduced to my wife."

Krystal looked up in shock at Flora standing beside Helia.

Cassandra continued to look up until she saw Flora walk towards her and Krystal with a sweet look on her face. When Flora stood in front of Cassandra, Cassandra gave Flora a reluctant curtsy and Krystal shockingly followed.

Flora turned back to the King and Queen, "I only ask that they be shown the same mercy that they have bestowed on me for the last thirteen years of my life."

The King and Queen nodded their heads and Flora smiled as she turned back to Cassandra.

"From this moment on, I will not allow myself to think about you, Krystal, or the things that you have done to me but I know that you will always remember me and have to live with what you did for the rest of your life."

"Get them out of my palace." King Henry ordered and two guards ushered Krystal and Cassandra out of the throne room and past the palace gates.

Months passed and Krystal and Cassandra were becoming accustomed to their new lives as washer women cleaning the palace linens and other fabrics that needed washing by the nobility and the clergy of the province. Krystal and Cassandra had bickered as they always had and Cassandra had a hard time getting over the fact that she was no longer of noble stature, yet the head woman of the wash had no qualms about putting either woman in their place.

Musa on the other hand, had been involved in a serious relationship with Riven that he announced his intention to marry her and she had said yes. The two were already living together in the manor with the rest of the former servants of the manor working on the farm and tending to the house. Musa, and Riven, were both happy to be rid of Cassandra and Krystal and finally have some semblance of peace and quiet, free to enjoy each other's company.

In a small study, Flora was seated in a large velvet chair by a fire reading, quietly reading a book. She flipped through the pages but was only stopped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I was reading you know." Flora giggled as she set the book down on her lap.

"I know." Helia smiled as he walked around to face Flora. Helia sat in the large chair across from Flora but Flora stood up and walked over to him to sit in his lap.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me when I was reading?" Flora slyly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Helia's neck.

"Not to do it." Helia smiled back leaning in to Flora.

"Correct, Your Highness." Flora whispered to Helia.

"I thought I told you to call me Helia." Helia brought his lips to Flora's as Flora brought herself closer to Helia.

 **The End! I hope that you liked the ending. If not, well, that is how it ended :) Thank you for reading and be sure to check out my other stories as well and feel free to leave comments and suggestions because they let me know what you want and help me become a better and more creative writer.**


End file.
